


Welcome To The Underworld

by hailmary_yramliah



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Mafia AU, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a self-made billionaire in the mortal world but just how did he get his money?What mortals might not know is that Bucky’s true identity is Hades, God and mafia boss of the Underworld. He’s the successor after his father Kronos was thrown into Tartarus. Following in his fathers footsteps, Hades grew his money during the Prohibition era without ever getting caught or suspected.However, as it’s now the beginning of the year 2020, there begins to be changes to the Underworld that calls for a new assistant. That is you. You apply for the position and gain interest from the mafia boss.How will your life change as you get accepted into the position? That’s a story for you to find out…
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry I haven’t posted any new stories for StarkHub.Com (PLEASE CHECK IT OUT ON MY AO3! ONLY FOR AO3 USERS OR ON MY TUMBLR @hailmary-yramliah!)
> 
> I haven’t got a clue as to where the story was going and I was just thinking of making it all smut with minimal plot. (I bet we wouldn’t mind thought ya know ;) )
> 
> I have a new series that I’m writing that is a totally crazy mixed AU.
> 
> It’s Marvel x Greek Mythology x Mafia
> 
> Hell yeah!

1919 - Tartarus

“…I didn’t want this life for you but without me physically here with you, you’re the new successor of the Underworld now.” Kronos shook his head disappointingly as he looked at Hades with sadness in his eyes. “You know that once I’m here in Tartarus, I won’t be let out.”

Hades felt the need to toughen his act. He nodded his head towards his father who was just about to get locked away in the dark abyss, never to be seen again. “I know. I’ll do whatever it takes.” He replied, trying to not get angry that he couldn’t do anything to save his father.

“And take care of you brothers for me. You know you can give them guidance but I want only you to run the business–”

“Times up!” A guard yelled at the two from nearby, interrupting Kronos’ last words. Kronos flinched at the man’s authoritative voice but grunted in response as soon as the guard pushed him closer to be locked with the other criminals.

“Remember what I said before: meet with Charon. You’ll get a call from Hermes to vouch for you and you’ll need to face the pledge. Once you’re a recruit for a couple of years you practice into the mafia life until you understand it. Continue on with it without getting caught. It’s a good time now with Prohibition being a real money-maker.” Before Hades could even say goodbye, his father was pushed into Tartarus. Hades felt his heart clench immensely but he had to stay strong. He wanted to carry on his father’s legacy and as soon as he left the vast pit, he made his way to Charon.

Getting to his father’s friend was a long trip but he managed to meet Charon at the boat dock that would lead to the Underworld. “Hey, Charon.” Hades greeted with profound sadness.

Charon felt pity for him, wondering how a young man would be forced into the illegal business. “Hey, kid. How’s your father doing?” Charon questioned, testing the waters to know whether the subject was too early to get at. However, Hades was able to answer in a heartbeat.

“Not so good. He’s been indicted for his entire life in Tartarus by Nemesis.” Hades answered with sadness in his tone. “He said we should be getting a call from Hermes though. He’s put me into the business and I can’t back out now.” Not that Hades wanted to back out. In the mortal world, he was Bucky Barnes and hadn’t been living his best life in New York. Just a couple of years ago in 1917, he was drafted in the Great War and fought with the 107th Infantry Regiment. The memories weren’t pleasant and he had not wanted to relive the events especially due to the fact that he had lost his left arm and needed to have a metal arm in place. So being able to live into a new type of life where he might not suffer as much would be a chance he was willing to take.

“Wow. I’m sorry to hear, kid.” Charon responded. His arms opened slightly to Hades, allowing the two to hug as they’ve been friends for a while. In fact, Hades had looked up to Charon as a second father.

“Hey Charon. Hades. Sorry I’m late.” Hermes had appeared as he came onto the dock. “I came with a message from your father.” He said as he looked at Hades. “He proposed membership for you and wants Charon to work with you. If you want to get into this shady business, you’re going to have to start preparing to be on call twenty-four/seven and doing whatever is required from you. You up for it?” Hades nodded vigorously, his place completely emotionless.

“Alright, kid. We’ll be starting tomorrow at the Underworld. Once I see you’re ready in a few years time is when we do the initiation, but before then, you prepare for what’s to come.”

-

1921 - Underworld

Hades prepared alright. Two years was all he needed to finally be initiated. He was led into the solemn room where Charon sat in the middle of a horseshoe configuration alongside other Gods and Goddesses in the mob business; He had recognized those to be Ares, Hephaestus, Hecate, and Aphrodite.

He walked down the aisle to stand in front of Charon, his new fatherly figure, who will finally turn over the Underworld to him. Hades held out his hand and Charon softly smiled believing as if this moment was graduation. While slowly digging into his pants pocket Charon used his other hand to grab hold of Hades wrist tightly in order for him to not move as the cold metal blade cut deep into Hades palm. Blood droplets hit the floor in scalloped patterns but not once did Hades flinch from the stinging pain. Next, Charon placed a Catholic altar card with the picture of Saint Mary into his bloody hand and used a lighter to ignite it while reciting the words that’ll grant Hades into the mafia: “Tonight Hades, son of Kronos, you are born again into a new life and to the Underworld. If you betray your oath or you violate your oath, you’re going to burn in Tartarus just like how this Saint is burning in your hands. Do you accept?”

Not a single moment of hesitation occurred with Hades. “Yes. I do.” He replied. He took the oath seriously just as his father had made him promise to do.

“Well then. Welcome our new and youngest member of the Underworld, Hades.”


	2. Chapter 2

2020 - Mortal World

“I heard that Barnes Industries is hiring. They have an internship for working as a personal assistant.” Your friend, Simetra, suggested. She smiled at you with a crazy look in her eyes knowing that you may have a few thoughts about the self-made billionaire.

“You. Are. Crazy.” You replied with a sigh. “I just–”

“You just what?” Simetra interrupted you. She began to mock you as well. “You just don’t want to work alongside a super hot, self-made millionaire? Didn’t you say something along the lines of ‘I want to work with him in the future’” She shook her head at you with a scoff. “Unbelievable YN. The internship pays really well.” Simetra handed you her computer that showed off the hiring position. Her last sentence really was true. It paid $73,000 for a year.

“I can’t believe I’m actually taking up this position.” You sighed more to yourself. “And I don’t sound like that.” You huffed as you recalled how she mocked you. Simetra had heard you and let out a high-pitched laugh. However, you couldn’t push away that you thought the billionaire was hot… because he absolutely was.

You gave Simetra her computer back and headed to yours. You both were graduating in a couple of weeks from university and decided that the sooner you could get a job, the better it would be to live in the expensive city of New York. As soon as you logged into the computer, you pulled up the website she had seen the advertisement from and quickly filled out the application that meant you were interested. After finishing, you tossed your computer aside on the bed and went on with your day, completely shutting out that you’ve just applied to become in a high position with a secretly unknown mafia boss.

-

Underworld

“Hades.” Hecate whispered as she came into the mafia’s office. Hades had been concentrating hard on his work, getting frustrated by the second that some things weren’t going his way.

“Hm.” He grunted, not bothering to look up at his mentor who allowed herself inside. She swiftly walked up to his desk, the sound of her heels clacking on the obsidian black floor below her.

She had a surprise for the mafia boss. “I’ve got an application for someone to work with you in your _company_.” Her implication of business meant that the advertisement to become a personal assistant at Barnes Industries was disguised to work for Hades, the mafia boss of the Underworld.

Hades ears perked up as he looked at his assistant with an eyebrow raised. “Really? We do?” Hecate simply nodded her head with a smile on her face. “Yeah. Says her name here is YN LN.” She pointed at her tablet with the application open. Hades motioned for her to hand the tablet over and she followed so, allowing him to read through the resumè.

Graduating from university this year.

Twenty-one.

Recently worked for Stark Industries as a PA.

YN LN.

Hades skimmed through the resumè and was impressed with what he read. You more than qualified to be his assistant but the only part that worried him was the fact that you were twenty-one.

‘ _Too young_.’ He thought to himself, suddenly rubbing his thumb and forefinger to his lightly trimmed beard. He may have been alive for thousands of years and got into the illegal business at a _young age_ but he’s hesitant for you to join the company.

“I can’t reject her.” Hades spoke aloud with Hecate listening closeby. “She’s perfect for the position.”

Hecate frowned with her entire mood changing, knowing this was going somewhere. “But?”

“Don’t you think she’s young and possibly inexperienced in the business? You know she’ll be working for me as a personal assistant but we falsified the advertisement so instead of Barnes Industries… it’ll be the Underworld.”

Hecate sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s really up to you whether or not you want her to work for you, Hades. You can just reject or accept the application and with whatever you choose, it really doesn’t affect me so therefore, I don’t care.”

Hades rolled his eyes at his mentor. “Alright. I’m accepting her. Could you schedule an interview this week for her?” Hecate sighed once more, this time louder, and gave a thumbs up. Hades chuckled and thanked her while she left the office, leaving him alone to work again.

“Who are you really, YN LN?”


	3. Chapter 3

1 Week Later - Mortal World

You had totally forgotten about your application to Barnes Industries. You weren’t reminded until much later in the day when a conversation with Simetra came up. You completely shut it out of your mind the same day that you’ve applied and not thought about it ever since. Just realizing that you actually did apply made you cringe as you thought you would never go to a second step of getting an interview.

“Have you checked whether or not you got a response from Barnes Industries?” Simetra asked as she cleaned off her hunting bow. Why she was able to have one in your shared dorm was something you’ve never actually got to figure out, however you were never fazed by it.

“Hmmm,” you hummed in response, suddenly realizing that a week has passed since you’ve submitted the application. “Surprising not. I just kind of forgot about it.” You were curious suddenly as you wanted to check if you ever got a notification about the application. You quickly grabbed your computer and checked your email in case you have received a notification and to your surprise, you did.

“You got something. I can see it in your face.” Simetra observed as she saw the excitement on your face. You grinned from ear to ear with a happy nod and Simetra tossed away her bow onto the bed to sit next to you, hoping to hear the email aloud.

  
“I’ve been asked for an interview!” You squealed and began to read the email from a representative of the company by the name of Hecate.

_Hello YN LN,_

_It’s wonderful to see your interest in Barnes Industries. Mr. Barnes and I have seen your application to become a personal assistant and we are more than impressed to see your qualifications. Mr. Barnes would like to schedule a meeting with you next week on February 14 at 5PM. Please let me know if that works out for you._

_Best regards to you Ms. LN._

_~_

_Hecate_

_Barnes Industries Representative_

_HecateMagic@BIR.com_

After reading her email, Simetra jumped up quickly with congratulations. “That’s amazing YN! You’re lucky as hell for reminding you.” You chuckled and thanked her for doing so.

“Wait… isn’t today… VALENTINE’S DAY?” You had begun to freak out as you reread the email. February 14 was the scheduled meeting. The email was sent last week on the seventh. How could you possibly miss this much time? “I have to get ready for the interview today… and in three hours!”

Simetra looked at you with wide eyes. She realized how much more serious the situation had started. “You better reply to the email that you can have the interview today. This’ll be an important time of your life!” You listened to her and began to email back Hecate to accept her time along with scrambling to look for something decent to wear. You settled for a modest black dress and flat heels which shouldn’t be too revealing but also appropriate to meet with your new boss.

-

Underworld

“Mhm… that feels good.” Minthe moaned as she closed her eyes. She gripped tightly onto Hades brunette locks and tugged, eliciting a moan from him while also steadying herself on his desk by grabbing the edge.

Knock Knock

“Wait a minute!” Hades immediately moved away from his pleasuring act and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Minthe smirked but slowly closed her legs to conceal herself for whoever was to come in. “Okay, what is it?”

“Hades.” Hecate peeked inside with her head. “I’ve got an email from YN to confirm the interview today at 5:00.” Hades head jerked up quickly at his girlfriend, who instead looked at Hecate with a sense of confusion.

“Interview?” Minthe questioned, her voice going low with disappointment. “At 5:00? I thought you and I had our date tonight, baby.” She slowly began to look back at her boyfriend who scratched the back of his neck.

“YN had just replied to the email a couple of minutes ago even though I sent it a week ago.” Hecate shrugged. “You want to reschedule?”

Minthe nodded at Hades yet he wasn’t looking. He had been playing with his fingers, mostly his metal ones. He replied lowly, with hesitation to his words. “No. We’ll have it today.” Minthe groaned in response, her facing a bright pink to show that she was getting disappointed.

“But our date! You reserved one of the fanciest restaurants and you choose a bummy interviewee over me? It’s freaking V-day. How rude!” She yelled with a shrill in her voice, apparently appalled by such a decision. She hopped off his desk and stormed out, bumping Hecate aside without an apology.

“You need to control your girlfriend.” Hecate muttered lowly, even going as far as cursing under her breath with Hades in her vicinity. Though Hades didn’t mind. He knew his girlfriend was spoiled and bratty but he cared about her just as she did him. Or at least that’s what he thinks.

“Thank you Hecate for everything. Mostly for putting up with her.” He allowed her to leave and as soon as he heard his office door closed, he signed out loud into the silent room and rested his face in his metal and flesh hands. Had he just ruined his relationship with Minthe? Possibly. Yet he wasn’t entirely in the mood for going to a fancy restaurant on Valentine’s day. He suggested that instead he could cook for her at his million-dollar mansion. But obviously Minthe wasn’t too impressed by that.

Instead, Hades had to move on and prepare himself for your interview by being in a good mood. In some part of his mind he was rather excited to meet you and be able to work with someone new since everyday was always the same interaction with the same people. It’ll feel like a breath of fresh air to see a new face around.

But another part of his mind reminded him that you have no idea what he really represents… the illegal business. You signed up because you thought you would be a personal assistant for _Barnes Industries_ not the _Underworld_. Maybe he can keep the scheme a secret from you. He could be vague and distant so that you wouldn’t be actively involved or aware of the crimes that he’s committing by the second of every hour of every day. And for the rest of the hours until he meets you, he goes back and forth in his mind about what he’ll do about you.

-

Mortal World

Upon entering inside the large building, you’re greeted at the entrance with a short lady with black hair in a high bun. “You must be YN LN? Welcome. You’re just on time.” Hecate greeted happily as you entered the large building of Barnes Industries. “I’m Hecate, Mr. Barnes’s assistant. I’ll be leading you to his office which’ll be on the 100th floor.” Upon hearing that, you were surprised to learn about the amount of floors that were in the building. Now it made sense as to how tall the building was since you felt like an ant compared to it.

“I must say that you chose a great company to work for. Everyone here who works for him is rather happy with their job so I wouldn’t doubt that you will too.” You were being led into the elevator and saw the large amount of white buttons on the side. Hecate pressed a special black one with the number 100 etched in it and suddenly the elevator began moving quickly yet it was… descending?

-

Underworld

The ride was far too fast for you to even acknowledge it to Hecate but she seemed rather unbothered by it. Maybe your mind was playing around and you _just felt like you were falling_. The elevator doors dinged open and to your amazement, you see so many people working in cubicles for the company. Hecate noticed your smile but pushed for you to move along, knowing that Hades wasn’t one to wait for a long time.

“Hey Hecate.” A deep voice said. Hecate’s quickened pace stopped abruptly as she turned to look at who spoke to her, suddenly seeing Charon. He was a pale skinny man with jet black hair and eyes but despite his appearance, he had an attractive facial structure and long scar that ran across his left cheek which couldn’t be avoided by anyone who looked his way.

“Charon? What do you want?” Hecate asked with annoyance in her tone. The man laughed lightly and walked towards you both.

“Just wanted to say happy Valentine’s day but it seems Eros decided to put you on the wrong foot.” Hecate rolled her eyes and tugged you to keep moving but Charon stopped you both once again. “Wait… I-I just wanted to give this to you.” Like it was magic, Charon pulled out a bouquet of roses to hand Hecate. The assistant hesitantly took them and eased her mood as she got to smell its sweet scent.

“Thank you, Charon. Happy Valentines day to you too.” She replied. You noticed how she clutched the bouquet to her chest meaning that she appreciated the gesture. She suddenly turned on her heel and kept walking, just for you to job slowly behind in order to catch up.

“Here’s his office. Good luck.” Hecate whispered softly. She gave you a soft nudge and went on her way, leaving you to be standing in front of the office of the richest man in the world.

“Here goes nothing.” You mumbled anxiously, knocking on the door.

“Come in!” A pepped voice came in response. You opened the door and let yourself inside the _enormous_ office. It had shelves of old first edition books on both sides of his room. As for his desk–which was made of mahogany–was full of expensive possessions which ranged from a signed baseball from Babe Ruth to a feather pen used by Benjamin Franklin. How would you know? Simply by reading the labels that went along the presented items. “Nice to meet you, I’m James Barnes but I’m sure you knew that. Have a seat, Ms. LN.” You took a seat on the red velvet in front of his desk after shaking his hand and upon looking up to have a good look at the man up close, your breath is taken away.

‘ _Oh no… he’s hot!_ ’ Your mind had seemed to warn. You could feel yourself easily intimidated by his presence and manliness. You even began to notice his infamous metal arm. How’d he get it? You and possibly many others were unsure due to him rarely talking about it.

“Once again, I’m very impressed with your resumè.” He began, quick to jump straight as to why you’re here.

“Thank you, Mr. Barnes. It means a lot to meet you in person. I’ve heard so much about you and how great of a man–” Bucky put his hands up abruptly cutting you off.

“Great? Who said I was great?” He questioned, his mood going from 0 to 100 real quick. “Do you even happen to know anything about me besides the fact that I’m rich?”

The question caught you off guard. You had to think long and hard and after a couple of long silent seconds and stares, Bucky continued on his conversation. “I didn’t think so. I wouldn’t say things that you don’t mean, doll. That is unless you can prove what you preach.”

‘ _Already I’m being roasted by a hot, rich, and smart man. This is embarrassing._ ’ You thought to yourself, feeling uncomfortable in the rather comfortable seats. Yet, you couldn’t forget that he had called you a doll. A nickname that as soon as it fell from his lips, you felt your heart swell.

“Anyways, moving on, why do you think you’re a good asset for this company?” You began to explain your answer but Bucky stopped you for a moment.

“I can tell you’re stiff and easily memorized your responses. I want a genuine conversation with you, doll. How about we just skip this whole interview stuff since you got the job anyways and tell me about you.” This is a man who knows exactly what he wants. You were shocked to say the least but more happy to hear from Bucky’s lips that you’ve been hired and the nickname again.

“I-uh… what do you want to know?”

“Tell me how the uni life is going for you.” Odd but you didn’t mind. You began to explain how it was and the type of work you had to do in order to graduate. You even began to mention your friend Simetra who was the one that suggested the position for you.

“Sounds great. I’m glad to hear that you like the uni life” He replied with genuine interest. “Now how are your debts?”

Your expression turned to confusion. “Excuse me?” You asked, wanting him to repeat again to hear if you heard him correctly.

“Debt. How much in debt are you?” He repeated casually. He was chill about it as well due to how calm and in a rested position he was in. During your time in university you tried to not think about the student debt you owed but recently you had checked out how much you owned for the loan you took out and for you, it was a bit overwhelming.

“Fifty grand.” You replied, not noticing that you had whispered the amount. Why had Bucky asked anyways? Fifty thousand was nothing to him and it wasn’t like he had to pay the amount.

“Consider yourself debt free then.” He replied with a grin forming on his face. Well nevermind.

Your brain felt like it was processing as fast as a 2007 Dell computer as you replied with “What?”. Bucky seemed to chuckle at your slow ability to process his words.

“But why?” You quickly added, looking directly into his ocean blue eyes. They were entrancing and you figured that you nearly had stopped breathing when you observed his features. His short brunette hair hadn’t been styled–which you closely paid attention to–because of the way the small piece of hair hung just between his eyes. His lips also looked swollen, almost as if he kissed somebody before your arrival. Bucky coughed, capturing your attention.

“I like to help my employees out. Especially the newly recruited ones as a thank you for working at my company.” Never once have you ever heard of such a generous offering. Not even at Stark Industries were you given this much of a blessing, only getting so much as free healthcare and the ability to cash in unused vacation or unused sick days.

“Thank you. I-I’m not really sure what to say.” You answer, giving off a weak smile. Your stomach felt like there were butterflies in it. You haven’t felt so many emotions all at once that to experience it now it was quite overwhelming.

“Then don’t say anything.” He joked, looking down at his gold watch for the time. “It also seems that it’s 5:30. We’ve had a good conversation, what do you say we leave this place?” He slowly got up from his chair as you did too. You thanked Bucky, holding out your hand to shake his own.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Once again you are confused by his question. You retracted your hand and he continued, “Oh right… I know we’ve just met but do you want to maybe…” Bucky paused, lightly scratched the back of his neck with his metal hand, and shook his head with a smirk. “Do you want to have dinner with me? I have this reservation at 6:00 at this restaurant downtown and I was going to go with my girlfriend but she seems to be upset with me. And I don’t want the reservation to go to waste.” He nervously chuckled at the end in order to play it off in case you do reject him.

Just as he mentioned the word restaurant, you could feel and hear your stomach growl. You realized you haven’t eaten anything for breakfast or lunch. You would say yes immediately but your conscience came into play, asking you questions that make you doubt your initial answer.

‘ _Girlfriend? He has a g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d?_ ’

‘ _And she’s mad at him?_ ’

‘ _And is Bucky, my new boss, seriously asking me out on Valentine’s day?_ ’

“Hey doll, you with me?”

“Huh? Yeah. Yeah.” You quickly jumped at his words. “And to answer, sure. I’m pretty hungry anyways.” You anxiously laughed. Bucky smiled at you and you could feel your cheeks heat up.

He leads the way out of his office for you to follow him. This was really happening. The both of you would be eating out together. Was this… cheating? You weren’t even sure how to categorize Bucky’s actions but then, you were too mesmerized by Bucky and the date to even care.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky was nervous. You had just knocked on the door of his office and his heart pounded heavily in his chest to the point where once you entered, you might hear it from the opposite side of him. Yet he allowed you to come in with a mustered up cheerfulness that he never thought he could have as a mafia boss.

As soon as you stepped in, Bucky was blown away. Your beauty would have put Aphrodite to shame. Bucky thought you were gorgeous to his eyes and for him to think about you like that–rather than Minthe–was a true crime in itself.

“Nice to meet you, I’m James Barnes but I’m sure you knew that. Have a seat, Ms. LN.” Bucky had taken your delicate, soft hands in his own rough flesh one and he felt as if electricity jolted through his body. However, he needed to shut his thoughts up. He was not going to crush on someone like you for as long as he’s with Minthe. Thinking of someone as attractive while dating isn’t necessarily cheating… right?

Just after you had spoken up at how he was great, Bucky couldn’t stop thinking about that. He was almost bothered by hearing that especially coming from you. ‘ _Great? If only you and everyone in the world knew how ‘great’ I was then you would think I’m the most terrible man in both the mortal and underworld combined._ ’

Then again moving further into the conversation about college debt, Bucky had the greatest idea of clearing yours since he learned that you were a student. How did he become so generous? He had no idea but for sure it wasn’t common for him to do such a big action like that. And seeing your reaction to it was definitely worth it. You looked like a lost puppy, completely unaware of what a huge favor he has done. Then you stared at him, which he noticed, and used that time himself to stare at you and your face.

He quickly regained the situation as soon as you began asking why. He knew you would ask even though he didn’t want you too since he would need to lie. There was no such thing as “help my employees out. Especially the newly recruited ones as a thank you for working at my company.” Hell. He barely knew anyone at his company besides the Gods and Goddesses that worked alongside him and his girlfriend. And even then, he has never done such a big thing like this for them. (Which thinking about it, he might as well do it because of how loyal and hardworking they’ve been.)

And lastly, another huge part in your first interaction with him was surprising even for him. He absolutely despised going to the restaurant he reserved for Minthe for Valentine’s day but for some reason, with you, he managed to ask with concealed excitement coursing through his body. “Do you want to have dinner with me?

He was relieved to hear that you agreed to his invitation. He barely felt guilty to ask, knowing what he added after the proposal (the fact about Minthe being mad at him) would at least cause some pity in you. As soon as the two of you left to head to the restaurant, Bucky felt the need to thank a friend, Artemis, for helping him recommend you. He’ll probably do a letter later along with sending a gift–like a new bow–to her.

-

Mortal World

You and Bucky pulled up to the new restaurant in his Audi. Even though you weren’t officially his, Bucky had been a gentleman towards you by doing everything gentleman like. He held open the door, pulled the chair out for you, made sure you were okay since you were freaking the hell out because you’re spending your Valentine’s day with a man you just met.

“I know this is weird for you, I mean it is Valentine’s day and we’re surrounded by couples but I wouldn’t get discouraged by that. Just pretend we’re lonely friends that made a bet that if none of us have a date for today, we’ll be each other’s date.” That seemed encouraging. You could think of it that way.

The two of you closely looked at the menu, thinking of what to order. You’ve begun to notice all the Greek cuisine due to knowing their mediterranean diet and food. That is until you noticed that the restaurant is called Kronos. “Wow. I just realized this was a Greek restaurant.”

Bucky peered over the menu and observed how you went through the menu with a frown on your face. As you looked up, he quickly looked down. “And it’s named after Kronos, like Hades’ father.” Now that had Bucky’s attention. He felt like you would become Sherlock then and there and deduct that he was Hades.  
What you also didn’t know was that this new restaurant was his. He bought the lot, constructed the building, got Gordon Ramsay to work on the menu and train the staff, and eventually the two of you were here to eat on its opening week.

“You seem to know your Greek mythologies well, doll.” Bucky looked up again; this time to meet your eyes and the two of you shared a smile. A waitress came by your table to take care of the two of you and you quickly ordered, making sure not to get a lot since you planned on paying for yourself.

Bucky noticed how you’ve only ordered one item. “You sure you don’t want anything else? I’m paying.” God. He was so nice. You shook your head but wanted to fuss about paying separately.

“How about a split ch–” You began to tell the waitress but Bucky held up his hand to stop you.

“Don’t worry about it. I got it. We should be fine though, I can share.” The waitress immediately left as she didn’t want to get in the middle of a Valentine’s date. You sat back into the chair, playing with your hands nervously as you couldn’t hide behind the menu that’s been taken from you. That meant an actual conversation if you could start one.

Bucky could easily pick up that you’re nervous and wanting to start a conversation. So instead he does it. “What do you think of the place?”

You internally thank him for his ability to have conversations even in awkward situations. It made him so much more likeable as a person. “It’s beautiful. Very beautiful.” You answered with a twinkle in your eyes towards every piece of artifact that you see. Bucky smiled and began to explain each one. It was worth noting that they came from Greece in order to bring life to the culture in the Big Apple, which in your opinion appeared to be working.

After a few more moments and easing into a flowing conversation, the food finally came. The two of you dug in quickly due to starvation and to your amazement, you loved it. You continued to shovel in mouthfuls which puffed up your cheeks, making Bucky chuckle at your actions.

“S’rry. ‘M hungry.” You spoke with your mouth full. Bucky didn’t mind, rather he encouraged it by following along and shoveling bits of his own food. The two of you laughed, exclaiming that he looked like a chipmunk.

“Maybe after this you want to order dessert? They have amazing baklava.” Bucky questioned you. You shrugged your shoulders but quickly affirmed.  
“Sure. I don’t see why not.” You replied. Bucky felt like he could fist bump himself. For some reason he felt that he was having more fun with you than he did with Minthe. You felt like a breath of fresh air for him whereas with Minthe, he felt controlled, used, and possibly even unhappy. Yet it was hard to really place his finger on his thoughts and feelings for the nymph.

But Bucky couldn’t do that to you. He needed to stay away from you before he began to fall hard. You’re a destructive force of nature that could easily snatch him up and whip him away from everything he had built.


	5. Chapter 5

Mortal World

“How was the interview?” Simetra asked curiously after observing how quiet you were from last night up until now. You were mindlessly clacking on your computer keyboard as she was playing around with her bow and arrows.

“It was pretty good. I got the job.” You bluntly replied, trying to push away the memories of last night. It was just a one-time thing with your new boss. The best and logical excuse was that his girlfriend was angry at him and he just wanted to fill the reservation with you. You weren’t even planning on telling Simetra all the details, sparing yourself from potential feelings. “But now I just realized that I’m working today so I’m going to get ready.” You promptly get up and head to your closet to grab new clothes and practically dash into the bathroom.

Simetra sighed with a shake of her head, wondering what is going on with you. She put her bow down and grabbed her phone from her pocket, quickly texting a friend.

> Simetra: Hey, I need a message sent to the Underworld.

> Hermes: Well hello, been a while. What’s the message?

> Simetra: I need you to contact Hades. Can you ask him about what went on with him and YN?

> Hermes: Ooo something happened to them? Wasn’t Hades with Minthe though…?

> Simetra: I don’t think it’s that. YN’s been acting weird and I thought she would be happy that I got her a job at Barnes Industries.

> Hermes: Interesting. I’ll get the message to Hades asap. Hopefully I can get the message to him directly rather than through Hecate. It’s like she’s walking around with a huge stick up her ass!

> Simerta: Haha. That seems to be Hecate. Thanks again Hermes. I know I can count on you.

Simetra placed down her phone as you came out of the bathroom at the same time. You were dressed fancily in a black dress and heels and already heading out the door, not wanting to face anymore confrontation from your friend.

“Alright bye!” You hastily spoke to her, opening the door and disappearing.

“Bye.” She whispered back but you were gone before she could say so.

-

Underworld

You had already entered the elevator of Barnes Industries with another man wearing an odd hat on his head. It was a petasos hat with fluttering wings. You swore they were fluttering but as you blinked for a second look, they were definitely fake.

“Long trip to the boss.” The man spoke, slightly looking up to you. “I’m Hermes.” Hermes had been leaning against the wall of the elevator but easily pushed himself off in order to shake your hand, which you hesitantly accepted.

“Nice to meet you. I’m YN.” You got a good look at Hermes face and could see his expression become all shocked. His eyes widened and jaw went slack. You weren’t sure what to do so you turned away and looked straight at the door.

‘Can’t this go any faster?’ You asked yourself, already feeling weirded out by the situation. The doors suddenly flew open and the two of you stepped out, heading in the same direction: Hades’ office.

“Are you following me?” You questioned, walking rather behind on Hermes due to his fast strides while your disadvantage was the heels.

“Seems like you’re following me, sweetcheeks.” He laughed, suddenly knocking onto Hades door. You suddenly got nervous, not knowing what to say to Hades if you enter in.

“Come in!” Hades yelled out. Hermes and you both walk in however Hermes looked at you with a scowl on his face.

“He meant me.” He growled lowly to you but you didn’t listen. You kept walking towards Hades and hoping he’ll give you a task that didn’t involve staying in his office.

“YN? Hermes?”

“Hades-Bucky! Hey bud. I’ve got a message for you.” Hermes intercepted as he was now side by side with you in front of the mahogany desk. As if you two weren’t the only company to him, there was also a lady in deep scarlet red with him.

“Perfect! Hermes! I actually needed something delivered from you and what is it?” Hades questioned with raised eyebrows. He could sense the tension in everyone and it didn’t feel like a good one that he wanted to be immersed in. “Actually, do you mind if we speak in private?” Hades turned to you and the lady in red. The lady turned on her heel without a response and you bow your head, allowing yourself to leave too.

As soon as you stood behind the office door, the lady began to talk to you. “Who are you?” Her tone was a bit snarky but you brushed it off.

“YN. YN LN. I’m Mr. Barnes’ new PA.” You answered with a mustered up fake smile. Then suddenly the lady began to laugh aloud in the hallway, which too you made no sense as the situation wasn’t funny.

As soon as she calmed down. She replied with a small pout that she felt sorry for you even without reason. “Alright, hun. Well anyways I’m Minthe. Bucky’s girlfriend.”

Hermes looked straight into Bucky’s eyes. “Okay. Artemis asked me to tell you what went on between you and YN last night?”

“YN and I?” He questioned. “I mean nothing happened between us…”

Hermes looked unconvinced. “Well to Artemis, she said that YN’s been acting weird and won’t talk about you.”

Bucky’s heart stung for no reason. Maybe that sort of hurt his pride and ego but that shouldn’t be a reason since it doesn’t make sense. “We just had an interview. It was plain but she got hired. I don’t see what’s so weird about that.” He shrugged at Hermes and slumped back in his chair. “Now if you could tell, I need to get some work done. Could you give this to Artemis with a thanks?” Bucky pulled out a large gold bow and arrows from near his desk and handed the set to him. Hermes grabbed it and huffed aloud in disappointment. Just as he was about to leave, Bucky stopped him quickly.

“Could you tell YN to come in and Minthe to continue working? Thanks.”

You and Minthe waited for Bucky and Hermes to end their conversation. You looked at all the displays hanging on the wall near Bucky’s office and the one that was the most mesmerizing was the Helm of Hades helmet. It was probably fake but the amount of detail and backstory behind it was amazing. Did Bucky like Greek mythology as you did? Minthe on the other hand was looking at her nails, deciding whether or not the nail lady did a good job for the price she paid.

“Good to meet you both, ladies.” Hermes began as he exited the office. “Bucky has given me order for YN to go to his office and for Minthe to work.” You noticed how the man carried a golden bow under his arm but your attention quickly was on Minthe as she became whiny and pouty.

“What does he possibly want from you?” Hmpf.” She crossed her arms like a child and went on her way down the hall. Hermes rolled his eyes at her to you and in the moment, you both seemed to share a moment of commonality of dislike. You smiled softly and disappeared through the office doors.

‘Hmmm. What if that was for Simetra.’ You joked in your mind, wondering who the beautiful bow and arrows could go to. “Good morning, Mr. Barnes.” You spoke as you entered the office again with slight nervousness.

“Hello again, YN.” He greeted you while looking up from his stack of papers. “And you don’t have to be so formal with me. Just call me Bucky.” You nodded attentively and waited for an order to come.

“So you’ve worked as a PA. I’m guessing you know what to do then?” Bucky had no clue what to ask of you however without revealing his true self. You seemed far too innocent to deal or handle with documents that are reserved for those in the mafia. He also needed to trust you fully before he can disclose information or else you could tell someone else and endanger you, himself, and his company. He wasn’t going to take that chance.

You laughed lightly, nodding but also disagreeing. “Well yes, I’ve worked as a PA for Tony Stark but you should know that you’re not Tony. I’m not sure what you want me to do or how to make your coffee–hell–I don’t even know where the coffee is!” Your tone almost seemed hostile due to how raised your voice was but in reality, you were nervous to be alone with him. The first encounter felt a bit intimate in your opinion but you had to start getting used to it. Anyways, Bucky wasn’t going to make a move on you. He had a girlfriend and you promised yourself that you would focus on you and your job.

“That’s a good point, YN.” He thought for a moment longer. “I’m not a huge coffee fan but I do like having my daily plum. Though ever since I’ve been busy, I haven’t eaten them in a while.” You nodded. That request shouldn’t be hard to remember and in fact, you preferred to obtain plums rather than coffee since bosses can be pretty picky with it.

“Could I also ask you something?” Bucky spoke up. You curiously tilted your head and allowed him to do so. “Is the student loan paid for?”

Indeed it was. From this morning while on your computer, you had checked to see how much you still owed but saw the balance was zero. You were initially shocked and even had to call the financial aid office. They confirmed that an anonymous person had paid everything for all four years and congratulated you.

“You paid for it.” You replied as a statement rather than a question. It was obvious that Bucky paid since he told you that he was going to from the interview. “I wanted to thank you. You really saved me from debt that all other college students would take years to pay off.” Bucky waved the gesture off like it was nothing.

“I’ll let you off to go with my assistant Hecate to learn about your duties.” He pressed a button on his desk that alerted Hecate and spoke into the microphone that was built in. “She’ll be here soon.” You stood there without knowing what to do while Bucky continued on with his work. The moment was a bit awkward–well maybe very awkward since you weren’t sure what you should be doing in his office. So you decided that it’ll be best to wait outside of his office. You turned on your heel and called out a goodbye which made Bucky frown. However, you weren’t able to see his face as you left his office.

“Miss LN!” Hecate greeted you happily. She came up to you with a small hug that you returned.

“Hello Hecate.” Hecate seemed to be in a much happier mood that probably had something to do with Charon.

“Alright. Bucky wanted me to show you around the place and tell you about your duties. I might have to add that these are all fairly easy.” She led the way, showing you around the office and the different cubicles where you met new office mates. They were all kind and took a quick liking to you.

After an hour of touring and learning about the company, Hecate invited you to lunch. You accepted and as you entered the cafeteria, she began to gossip with you about what’s been happening around the company. “Remember Aphrodite?” Of course. The lady was gorgeous with such smooth, and fair complexion that you couldn’t begin to explain. She was also talking about love according to Hecate but was a real nice woman.

“Yeah? What about her?” Hecate quickly turned and whispered into your ear.

“Really? Hephaestus?” She whispered that the two are together considering that they’ve never admitted it. Odd but intriguing to hear. Hecate continued on with more juicy secrets until one about Minthe came up. “No one here likes Minthe except Bucky.”

You pretended to be shocked to hear that, even going as far as to ask why while guessing as to what the answer will be. “She’s rude and stuck-up. Always hanging onto Bucky like a monkey. Once, she cheated on him with this guy with money but I figured she went back to Bucky because she realized he was better in so many aspects. It pissed me off though when Bucky forgave her.” Bucky forgave her?

“Wow.” Were the only words you could really use to express yourself. The two of you gathered your food and sat at one of the lunch tables, chowing down on the food.

“I just hope he’ll find someone that doesn’t treat him like shit, you know?” Hecate replied, watching you closely as you ate which kind of creeped you out.

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“Well anyways, we’re still not done. I have to tell you about your duties and I think Hades would probably want to inform you about the gala.”

Did you even hear her right? You looked at Hecate with confusion covering your face. “Wait what?”


	6. Chapter 6

You had just left work feeling exhausted. You were ready to get back to your dorm and sleep for what you might think would be forever. As you put the key into the door and turned the knob, you were surprised to see Simetra with her bow… except it wasn’t any type of bow.

It looked very familiar to the one that Hermes had carried from just hours ago that you made a joking thought about.

“YN!” Simetra screeched as she was scared of your arrival. “Zeus almighty couldn’t you at least give me a heads up?”

“Hey Simetra…” You replied with hesitance. You watched as Simetra had tried to hide the bow under her covers but you walked over to her bed, hovering over her. “What do you have there?” You questioned in a testing voice. Simetra’s eyes almost looked guilty but she didn’t answer.

“Today at work I happened to meet this very interesting mail guy. He had something to tell Bucky and as soon as he was leaving, I caught a glimpse of the object he was holding.” You paused for a moment to watch Simetra shift uncomfortably in her seat. “The object was golden and a bow… kind of like the one under your covers. I even thought to myself ‘What if that’s for Simetra?’”

Simetra remained silent. If you weren’t going to get an answer from her, you may as well force it out of her.

“How do you know Hermes? How do you know Bucky?” You questioned, your tone becoming harsher. “I know Bucky gave that bow to him because I’ve never seen Hermes with it until he came out of Bucky’s office. What did you do?” Simetra suddenly got up with the bow clutched tightly in her hand. She was just inches away from your face but for some reason, you didn’t flinch.

“You want to know what I did? I helped you get a job.” She suddenly pushed past you, knocking her shoulders into yours which made you off balance and in disgust at her actions.

You crossed your arms angrily and called back. “How? Did you convince Bucky?” You weren’t even sure why you were mad. Maybe it was the fact that Simetra didn’t tell you that she had some form of relationship with your boss.

“Wait wait. Why are you mad at me? I should be the one mad because you didn’t tell me that Bucky had cleared all your student loan debt.” How despicable.

“Why do you care?”

“Because Bucky would never do something like that unless it’s for somebody he likes and that’s very rare for a guy like him.” You were confused. Bucky had specifically said that he would do this for those who worked for him. “He’s not who you think he is, YN.”

You scoffed. “And you think you know him better than me? Nobody knows about his life or his fortune except him.” Simetra laughed at your poor retort.

“God, YN. You are so naive.” You looked offended at her comment but Simetra came forward and grabbed onto your wrists, holding tightly so you couldn’t release from her grip.

“Let me go.”

“Listen to me first, YN. I need to tell you something serious.” You could feel your heart race but you nodded. “You need to listen very closely and can’t tell anyone. This is serious business right now.” You were starting to get frightened by her actions but you wanted to know what she had to say. Simetra sat you down and let go of your wrist to sit down too.

“My name isn’t Simetra first off. My name is Artemis and I’m a Goddess for the Underworld. The Underworld is a secret mafia group that’s led by Hades. The business happened thousands of years ago by Kronos but in some years in the 1920s, Kronos was captured and put his son in charge. Hades continued the fortune during the Prohibition era and the best way I can put this… Hades is Bucky.”

Goosebumps littered your body as you listened intently to Artemis. As she revealed who Bucky truly was–a mafia boss of the Underworld–you couldn’t connect his characteristics to that type of illegal work. “So you’re Artemis. You’ve always been Artemis for the four years that I’ve known you.” Tears trickled down your face which you didn’t realize. Artemis felt bad and brushed her thumb to wipe them away.

“I know. I’m so sorry, YN.”

“What else? What about everyone else? What business?” You demanded. You wanted to know more about the Underworld and wondered why you’ve never heard about it.

“Hecate, Aphrodite, Ares, and the other main Gods and Goddesses are part of the business.” Her voice started to become all scratchy as she was crying too. “Barnes Industries is just a gateway to the Underworld. The business could be anything as well. Barnes is huge for money laundering and illegal trade of weapons.” You gasped with your hand covering your mouth to conceal the fear that wanted to escape you.

“You made me work for a mafia boss. I-I need to quit.” You grabbed for you phone, ready to all Bucky and apologize that this was all a misunderstanding. Artemis quickly stopped you by snatching your phone. “Give me back my phone!” You screamed at her all delirious.

“YN! YN calm down! You can’t do that. They’re going to have to kill you.” You kept reaching for your phone but stopped when you heard that. “They’re going to kill you and me.” She repeated with hope that you’ll be empathetic. You collapsed to your knees on the floor with your head on the corner of Artemis’ bed.

“He’s having a gala on Friday.” You whispered, sniffling. “I agreed to come.” Artemis had no words to say. She instead comforted you by rubbing your back.

“Please come with me, Artemis.” You murmured. “I just figured that everyone that works for Bucky are liars.” Artemis felt guilty and agreed to do so.

“Okay… I’ll go with you, YN. I’m so sorry for doing this to you.” You felt anger rushing to your face and placed up a middle finger at her which she responded by a quiet laugh.

“What am I going to do tomorrow though? I know Bucky’s secret now.” Artemis sighed and fell back onto her bed, contemplating her own choices. “I can’t tell Bucky about this right?”

“You were going to have to know eventually.” Artemis replied back. You lifted your head to question her.

“So this was going to be hidden from me as long as possible? You were never going to tell me?” She nodded but from the angle you were in, it was difficult to see her do so.

“That was the plan.”

‘ _Fucking prick._ ’

“I’m going to tell Bucky that I know everything now.” You spoke with confidence but in your mind you were nervous as to how he might react. Bucky could be some kind of bomb with a short fuse that you wouldn’t know will go off until it happens.

Artemis didn’t have your full support on your decision but she wasn’t in the mood to fight anymore. “Go ahead. It’s up to you.”

-

Underworld

_Knock Knock_

Bucky wondered who it was and allowed them to enter. “Come in!” He called out.

A few seconds after hearing you could allow yourself inside, you took a deep breath in and barged inside. “Bucky Barnes… or should I say Hades?”

Bucky looked stunned from the anger that appeared on your face. This was exactly what he was worried about and now it came true. You figured out his true identity and there would be no way that he could play it off in order to save himself.

“…Hades. That is who I am.” He mumbled in disappointment. He looked down in shame and already thought of how you would want to quit. He was always ruining something good whenever it was placed in front of him and always in a matter of seconds, minutes, hours, days, or weeks. This happened to be the longest that he held onto something good and now the ‘curse’ had taken over. “I’m sorry YN. I didn’t want to have to keep this a secret between us.”

You were about to say something but Hades cut you off. “In fact, I want to show you something. It’s at my house.” Bucky got up from his chair and came around his desk towards you. “Will you let me show you?”

You weren’t even sure what to say. Would it be safe to go with a mafia boss? You reluctantly say yes and allow him to lead you to his car. Prior to you both leaving, he texted Minthe that he had left to pick something up which made you even more upset that he was still with Minthe despite her being rude.

The drive to his house was rather unpleasant. No talking, no outside noise, not even music played in the car. The ride was also long as it took almost twenty minutes due to traffic. But as soon as you entered through the gates of his mansion, you were amazed by his house. It was a tan mansion with many flowers and plants decorating the front and the sides. “Welcome to my house.” He spoke while pulling into the driveway. The two of you exit and head to his home.

“I must warn you that my dog-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence.

_Growl! Growl! Growl!_

You suddenly heard rather large chains being shaken along with loud growls coming towards you. You could see a large dog with… three heads?

“Cerberus! Sit!” The dog was almost as tall as you and just inches away from your face. They listened to the command and as you played off a smile, all three dogs began to lick your face which made you laugh.

“Oh stop it!” You chuckled as you scratched Cerberus’ ears. All three panted and wanted more but you couldn’t use your two hands to appease all their wants. Bucky watched from afar in astonishment. He couldn’t believe his eyes that you were being accepted by his Hellhound–since Minthe was absolutely despised by them.

“How’d you do that?” Bucky questioned you as you stopped playing with the Hellhound. You frowned at him, thinking of what he might mean. “They usually don’t like any other person except me.”

You shrugged without any clue as to why. “Well now they have someone else to like.” You retorted. Bucky rolled his eyes at you and decided to show you around his home. He told you about his story. He was an immortal God who succeeded the Underworld after Kronos was thrown into Tartarus. He had two brothers that were younger than him named Posideon and Zeus. Everything was Greek related. You weren’t even aware from the beginning with your friend Simetra–which was Artemis backwards–had always been working with Hades. The restaurant that you both went to? Hades admitted that it was his. The Helm of Hades helmet that you thought was fake? It was real but disguised to be fake so that nobody stole it. (More of a reason to steal it). Everything was so obvious as it was in front of you but you turned a blind eye on the situation as a whole.

“I hope this doesn’t change anything between you and I. It’s hard to admit but I like you, YN. You’re great, kind, and a breath of fresh air to this company.” Bucky wanted to admit more but it wouldn’t be smart to do.

‘You made me really think about myself and my actions over the past couple of days and if I can leave it all in order to be with you, I might just take that chance.’ He thought, making him shiver since he couldn’t believe he really thought of you like that. Yet, he was with Minthe and couldn’t hurt her by cheating on her.

“Thank you, Hades.” You tested out his real name on your tongue and to you, it didn’t feel disgusting as you thought it might. Hearing his backstory and how he was rather young when he started the business (even though he was nearly a thousand years old but aging is different from the mortal world), you felt sorry for him. He didn’t and still doesn’t want this life for himself but it’s a hard business to get out of.

“That reminds me. Before I drive you back, I want to give you something.” Bucky led you to his room where he went into his closet. You waited patiently for him to come out and as he did, he held a beautiful long pink dress. “I want to give this to you.”

You gasped when Bucky handed the dress to you. The material was something that you’ve never seen. It felt expensive just by holding it in your sweaty hands. You couldn’t possibly accept it.

Just as if reading your thoughts, Bucky insisted that you keep it. “Wear it to the gala on Friday. You won’t need to go dress shopping anymore. Maybe buy some shoes though if you need to.” You took the dress up to your body and stood in front of the mirror to admire how it might look. It was beautiful. Bucky smiled when he saw how happy you looked. That’s the reaction he wanted out of his girlfriend which he could never seem to get nowadays.

Maybe you’re the right choice for Bucky.

But is he willing to do that to Minthe? To you?

It’s the same thinking once again but with different pros and cons. However the consensus is always the same: he doesn’t want to hurt Minthe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter can be a bit triggering for some of you. It goes lightly into themes of rape. Even writing this chapter was a bit hard to do and I almost started crying.*

Tonight was the night.

You and Artemis were getting ready for the gala. It would take place in the ballroom area of the Underworld which you knew since Hecate showed it to you during the tour. After learning about the Underworld and Bucky’s true identity, you began to forgive him and forget the entire situation as a whole.

When Hecate and the other Gods and Goddesses of the Underworld figured out that you knew, they apologized to you and explained their own story. Charon had been the oldest to work for the company since he worked with Kronos from the beginning. Before he worked for the Underworld, he was an innocent boatman. Though with his skills to travel through the mortal world and the Underworld, Kronos–and eventually Hades–recruited him to be one of the transporters of drugs, weapons, money, and other illegal objects that could be thought of.

The others had all similar stories about how they were innocent but then compelled to make massive sums of money through working for the Underworld. They all mentioned that they used to work in Mount Olympus but since it was taken over by Zeus and some other Gods and Goddesses like Hera, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, and others.

But going back to preparing for the gala, you had just put on the dress that Bucky gave you. It was the first time that you really tried it on and you gaped at how lovely you looked in it. Artemis was astonished by how beautiful you looked and even more jarred that Bucky personally gave it to you.

“Holy shit. You are so gorgeous, YN.” She complimented. You thanked her and returned one back. The two of you were excited yet nervous to attend the gala since you weren’t sure what to expect.

“YN.” Artemis called to grab your attention. You turned to her to signal that she had your full attention and continued, “Before we go, I should mention that my brother Apollo is coming too. I want you to meet him.” She then turned away and finished applying makeup. You didn’t know she had a brother. What else did you not know about Artemis since she revealed her true identity?

“I should also let you know about some of the people you might meet.” She spoke again to escape the silence. “If you must know, Hades siblings are Zeus and Poseidon. That’ll mean that those in Mount Olympus are invited. It’s the whole reason why the gala occurs.”

She was right. The gala symbolized success between Mount Olympus and the Underworld with their affiliation to the mortals. You just weren’t sure as to what Mount Olympus does but by connection to Hades, you might think that it’s also illegal business.

“Mount Olympus has some stuck up people, like my brother. Though they’re good people. Zeus, the leader of the company, he’s married to Hera but that doesn’t mean he won’t cheat.”

“Athena is smart. She always strategizes for the company which is why she’s a huge asset for them.”

“Apollo is a pretty good musician and poet but a bad womanizer, though he makes for a good doctor with his knowledge in medicine.” Wow. Anymore of a reason to meet Artemis’ brother. She kept going on about all the other Gods and Goddesses, even trailing back to the Underworld Gods and Goddesses and explaining their characteristics and how to deal with them if they’re being stubborn or rude.

“By far in my opinion, the only good God is Hades. It’s ironic isn’t it?” No doubt Hades was… good. He was kind and generous and you wouldn’t have thought he would be involved in the business he was in. Just as you now finished with your hair and spritzed perfume, Artemis got a message that her brother has arrived and ready to pick them up,

“You ready to go?” You asked her, already reaching for your phone to put into your clutch purse. Artemis gave a thumbs up and looped her arm with yours and the two of you left your dorm, ready to go party at the Underworld. As you get outside to find Apollo, you easily spotted it without the help of his sister. The car was so bright yellow just like the sun.

“I told Apollo not to bring the sun chariot!” Artemis growled as she walked up to the parked car. She knocked on the window and as it rolled down, Apollo greeted the two of you.

“Sister! My sister’s beautiful friend! Come on in.” He unlocked the doors and you entered the back as Artemis sat in the passenger seat beside her brother. “Who’s your cute friend?” He questioned her, which made Artemis roll her eyes.

“She’s ‘not interested’.” She countered back, which Apollo brushed aside and instead winked at you from the mirror. You blushed profusely as you saw his bright sun golden eyes looking at your own. He was massively attractive with his tan skin and blonde locks of hair that ran down to his shoulders. Apollo started driving towards Barnes Industries (which was obvious the portal to the Underworld) and to pass the time, he played music that he recorded with his lyre. They were covers of popular songs and to your surprise, they weren’t even that bad! The music was beautiful and just as you arrived, he mentioned that the lyre was gifted to him by Hermes on his birthday centuries ago.

Artemis quickly grabbed you as you exited the car to keep distance between you and her obnoxious brother. Though it didn’t work as all three of you entered the elevator that was crowded with many more people.

You stood beside Artemis who was in the middle of the both of you. Just through your peripheral vision, you could see Apollo was much taller than you and almost as tall as Hades himself. “Quite cramped in here.” Artemis fumed as she pushed her brother aside to make room, only to not succeed.

“Quit whining. It’s just a few more floors.” He replied with a chuckle. The crowdedness was the least of his concern due to his tallness. Finally the door opened and everyone piled out and headed towards the ballroom.

“You ready to enter, sugar?” Apollo questioned you and he was now beside you. Artemis rolled her eyes and continued to drag you to the doors and you felt your face become flushed again.

“Yeah. This is my first time going to a gala like this.” You whispered nervously.

“Well I just need to mention that you look gorgeous, sugar.” Artemis led you inside and wow…

The place was filled with people wearing fancy suits and dresses. You saw people talking to one another and some dancing or drinking at the bar. The place was fancy to add as well with the amount of decorations that littered every inch and corner of the place. “Let’s go say hi to some people!” Artemis now yelled over the music. It was enough to hear her and as you agreed, you turned to say goodbye to Apollo but he wasn’t there. He vanished as soon as he entered to start picking up on chicks that he could lay his bright eyes on.

You and Artemis first ran into Charon and Hecate sitting on the couch and cuddling each other. They were so cute which you must admit and Hecate could tell what you were thinking. She got up and hugged the two of you tightly, excited that you made it. “Thank you for coming! Hades would be so happy to see you here.” As she pulled away from the hug, she quickly pulled you back to whisper in your ear. “In fact, he does seem a bit moody right now so you might want to say hi.” She kissed your cheek to play it off and waved goodbye. It was also so fast that Artemis didn’t even question it.

The next group that you met were all the Gods and Goddesses of the Underworld. They all chatted with one another and sipped on their drinks from the open bar nearby. Each one greeted you and Artemis and to your wonder, Hades wasn’t there with them.

Just as you were going to ask about his presence to Artemis, she dragged you to the last group of people known as the Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus. You met Hera, Athena, Hestia, Poseidon, Dionysus and so much more. They were all seemingly kind but you could tell that it had to do with their drunk well-being. Being drunk gave you the advantage since they were let loose and not too harsh or critical towards you.

“I think I’m going to use the bathroom.” You told Artemis. In reality you just wanted to get some fresh air since the place was hot and you felt the need to keep yourself away from others. Artemis wanted to assist you but you denied, saying you could go yourself and that you’ll meet her at the bar when done. She agreed and you went on your way to the terrace that overlooked the New York streets and buildings. Though, it was all fake. The view of New York City was a projection in the Underworld.

“I was thinking I’d find you here.” You suddenly heard from beside you. You gasped from being startled and covered your heart with your hand. It was Hades and he profusely apologized for scaring you.

“I’m so sorry for sneaking up on you like that. I-I,” You quickly stopped him and apologized to him.

“No. It’s my fault-”

“No it is not, YN.” Hades looked you up and down though. You suddenly felt like you were naked but he calmed you. “By the way, you look beautiful in the dress.” Both of your hearts beat like fast African drums. You thought that it might be loud enough for him to hear.

“You look handsome yourself, Hades.” You replied with a small smile glowing on your face. A corner of his lips pursed into a smile and he felt relieved to see you.

“Why are you out here anyways?” He questioned you. You managed to turn the question on him, asking why he was outside. He laughed. “Touchè. I felt that I needed some air and to be away from the large crowd. I’ve never been a fan of galas but my girlfriend made them a tradition to host.”

Now it made sense as to why you could sense Hades was off. He wasn’t with Minthe. “I get that.” You answered. “Where’s Minthe anyways?” You questioned innocently. Hades didn’t want to bring her up and hearing it come from your mouth made his heart pang with guilt. He looked down at his feet without saying anything.

“She’s having fun.” He finally replied after long seconds passed. “But YN, could I talk to you?” Bucky felt like he needed to get something off his chest. He felt like he could talk to you easily without the need to hide anything about himself. He had already told you his life story that he would rather avoid telling anyone else like the press, coworkers, or even Minthe.

“Hades! There you are!” Minthe’s shrilling voice rang outside. Her heels clacked loudly on the terrace and you could see Hades physically wince. He turned around and put on a fake smile to greet her.

“Hey baby.” Just calling her nicknames made him want to die. Minthe was asking where he had gone and he made up a lie, saying that he was calling about some business. With Minthe distracted, you could slip away from the situation as if you were never really there. Now you were feeling upset with Hades and his lack of being the one in control. His relationship with Minthe was toxic but it wasn’t registering inside his head.

Just as Hades agreed to go back inside, he made a quick look behind him and noticed that you disappeared. He sighed deeply. He didn’t want you to see that but also hoped that maybe you’ll allow him to talk during another time. Maybe he messed up at this moment but he’s willing to try and make it up.

“Where have you been?” Artemis asked as she finally saw you come up to the bar. You plopped on one of the seats in an upset manner beside her and ordered shots. You didn’t want to remember this night at the slightest and as the drink came to you and Artemis, you quickly took down your drink. “And what have you done to my best friend?” She added all while watching your actions.

“I don’t know.” You mumbled, suddenly pointing at her shot. “Are you going to drink that?” She shook her head and you took it, drinking it which burnt the back of your throat. Artemis looked worriedly at you and watched as you ordered more shots.

Into your forth, Artemis stopped you. You didn’t have a high tolerance for alcohol so you felt buzzed instantly and eventually dizzy. The lights and music became too much for you to handle that your friend had to intervene. “I’m going to find Apollo. He knows how to take care of this stuff.” You mindlessly nod without her words registering in your mind. “Stay here.” She demanded and quickly went her way to weave through the crowd in order to find Apollo.

You leaned your head down into your arms on the bar counter as you wanted to leave the party. Suddenly you felt someone lift you up and lightly carry you off the stool. “Hey sugar, I see you like partying hard without me.” It was Apollo.

“My brother’s going to take care of you. He’ll take you home.” You felt yourself being dragged by him. You weren’t sure if Artemis was with you but you couldn’t think due to how impaired and dysfunctional you were. After what felt like seconds but was really minutes, you were being transported into Apollo’s home.

“Alright let me get you into bed, sugar.” His warm voice soothed you. He carried you bridal style to his room and you tightly wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face into his warm body. You felt yourself relax as soon as your body was dispensed onto the soft bed below. “I’ll be back. Let me get my stuff.” You let out a small whine but Apollo left. You tried to keep awake but with the bed and how warm you felt along with sensitivity to your surroundings, you began to shut your eyes along with your mind.

-

Morning - Apollo’s Home

You woke up feeling a warm chest pressed against your back. You stirred a bit but with no recollection in your mind, you sort of forgot who it was until you heard that voice.

“Morning, sugar.” The man smirked as he nestled closer into your neck. You quickly sat up and turned to be shocked that Apollo was beside you.

“Apollo?” You squealed, falling off the bed and grabbing onto the sheets. You couldn’t feel your dress on you except for your bra and underwear so you wrapped the sheets across your body. “What am I doing here sleeping beside you?” You quickly questioned with dark thoughts clouding your mind.

“Hey, calm down sugar. We both had a good time.” Good time? What was he talking about?

“What do you mean? Did-did I… did we…” Apollo slowly sat up himself but moved his body to lean against the headrest. He had on shorts but the rest of his body was bare. He had been ripped with eight-packs but you weren’t focusing on that.

“Sugar…” Apollo began. His face dropped and you could feel yourself crying. “You said you wanted this.”

Those dark thoughts you thought were coming true. You couldn’t believe it and worst of all, you had no recollection of the memory. You felt sick to your stomach and suddenly drained again of your energy. With a croak of your voice, you asked the question that you’e never thought of asking. “We had sex?”


	8. Chapter 8

How did it become of this?

Artemis said that _he’ll take care of you_.

He took care of himself.

Tears covered your eyes but you blinked them away like windshield wipers during heavy pour of rain. Your chest rattled for fear and in the midst of it all, you just wanted to go home. No, you demanded to go home. Apollo didn’t fight you on it. He gathered his clothes to get dressed and offered you his but you threw them on the other side of the room in fury. “Give me my dress.”

As soon as you got into the car, you refused to sit beside him in the passenger side and settled for the back. You couldn’t believe you trusted a prick like Apollo for taking care of you when in reality he just used you.

The drive was silent just as you wanted it to be. Apollo had no right to justify your actions. You were drunk and couldn’t make rational decisions for yourself.

Which ultimately means the worst but you were even too scared to think about it.

You pulled up to your dorm and got out but before leaving, Apollo stopped you before begging on. “YN, please please please don’t tell Artemis about this.” Just as he mentioned your name, you were already sprinting to your dorm. You entered inside to see Artemis sleeping peacefully and you locked yourself in the bathroom, collapsing on the ground. You couldn’t see yourself yet but you knew that your makeup was messed up. Yet, you didn’t care because everything wrong that happened in your life from the beginning of working for Barnes Industries had replayed in your mind. You still couldn’t recall last night with Apollo but he had given you enough of an answer that he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants.

“YN? Are you here?” Light knocking against the bathroom door rattled you into more sobs. Artemis’ soft voice came through to comfort you as she heard your sobbing. What are you going to tell Artemis?

“Y-yeah I’m h-here.” You answered while constantly sniffling. She had been silent for a few moments before asking to come in. You allow her to do so, not even sure what to tell her though. Would you just admit it? What if she doesn’t believe you?

Artemis doesn’t ask you what happened though. As soon as she sees your crying, she pulled you into a tight hug and repeatedly spoke into your ear that you are okay.

‘No I’m not.’ You wanted to say. ‘I’ve just been in Apollo’s bed where he did unspeakable things without my consent.’ Instead you cried harder.

“It’s okay, YN. You’re okay.”

-

Underworld

Hades and Minthe laid together in bed. Hades had been up since five in the morning while Minthe remained sound asleep. Her head laid on her chest and as much as he wanted to move to get up, he just couldn’t. Hades couldn’t stop thinking about you from last night.

He watched as you got carried away by Apollo from near the open bar. Hades wanted to do something, see what was going on but Minthe had been clinging on to him and talking to him unstoppably.

“Your brother, Zeus. is picking up chicks again.” Minthe pointed out as she chuckled. Hades wasn’t even paying attention to her. Apollo had now left the venue and Hades was frightened. Where were the two of you going? Too many thoughts clouded his mind about you but he needed to get one thing straight: He wasn’t yours and you weren’t his.

Minthe finally got Hades to snap out of his mind by kissing him harshly. He followed through and wrapped an arm around her waist. When Minthe pulled away, she smirked at him. “Finally got your attention, handsome.”

That’s it. Hades may be off since it’s Saturday but he felt like he had a job to do. He carefully but forcefully removed Minthe’s head from his body which caused a loud whine from her. “Hadesss!” She hissed loudly.

“I got some important business to deal with. I’m leaving my card here for you. Go and shop for yourself, Minthe.” Hades swiftly started putting on clothes that he could easily grab. Minthe didn’t whine about him anymore or bother asking about his business. Whenever she was given Hades’ centurion black card, she just accepts it like hush money. Man, she really was a spoiled brat.

Hades jumped into his Audi and made his way to the Underworld building. He felt that he needed to talk to you officially since he couldn’t get whatever he wanted to say off his chest. No one was inside except Hades. Which would be surprising for a mafia group since a majority work 25/8.

Upon entering his office, Hades quickly went for his phone to realize that he couldn’t exactly contact you without the help of Hermes. Communication from Underworld to the Mortal world wouldn’t be possible by a landline but instead the messenger god. Iris could work also but Hades trusted Hermes more since he had always been their messenger. Iris more so worked for Mount Olympus.

Hades quickly dialed for Hermes to come to the Underworld. “I need you as soon as possible.” Hermes understood the memo immediately. Whenever Hades needed him as soon as possible, he knew that serious business would be happening. Hermes dashed like Quicksilver, excited to hear what message he might deliver and to who.

As soon as he appeared in front of the mafia’s office, Hades was already calling for him to come inside. It always amazed Hermes on how he could tell when he was there. “Hermes, thank Zeus you are here. I need you to send an important message to YN.”

“Sure thing boss. What do you need?” Hades quickly wrote something down on a loose pad of paper and folded it when he was done. He gave the letter to Hermes and sent him off to deliver. Hades sat back down in his chair and leaned back with a small part of himself feeling relieved and hopeful that you would return the message.

-

“Hermes.” You gasped as he stood in front of your dorm unexpectedly. He entered the room without invitation but held up a note.

“I know this is a bit weird to turn up uninvited but Hades sent me this letter to give to you, YN.” He handed you the letter with Artemis coming near you to look at it. Though Hermes stood in front of her and blocked her from viewing the letter.

“Artemis, you must understand that anything that comes from Hades is confidential. It’s for YN only.” She rolled her eyes but didn’t bother fighting him to know the contents. He was right about Hades confidentiality.

“I-I got to go.” You said abruptly, giving the note back to Hermes. You grab your nearest coat to put on but Artemis looked at you confusingly.

“Where? What was in that letter?” You ignored her and left the dorm. Hades had something important to talk about and you felt like you had to also. While making your way to the Underworld, Artemis had been trying to find out what Hades wanted with you but Hermes wouldn’t speak out on it.

“Ask YN or Hades.” Then in the blink of an eye, Hermes was gone.

“Fuck you, Hermes.”

-

“Hades. Hades are you okay?” You practically bursted into his office to see that he was okay. He had been flipping through the pages of an old book–The Odyssey–but in its original edition. He had obtained the copy by Homer himself before the writer died. It was given as a gift to him for helping Homer write his poems and describe what the Underworld was like.

“YN?” Hades carefully put down the book. “You actually came.” He sounded astonished to see your appearance since he began to have his doubts.

“Of course I came, Hades.” You replied, taking closer steps to Hades. “I came as soon as I got the message.”

Hades motioned for you to take a seat which you did. It was just like your first interaction with him but this time, you didn’t feel awkward to be with the mafia boss. In fact, it was a bit of an oxymoron since mafia bosses were dangerous and ruthless but Hades didn’t seem that way. He made you feel safe which was unexpected for you to think.

“YN, I just felt like you’re the best person to talk to. You’re so calm and a great listener. It’s hard to find someone like that these days and with Charon always around Hecate, it was hard to even communicate with him.” You understood with a nod of your head. Hades continued, “So that’s why I wanted to also admit something that I’ve been living with for centuries now.”

The room went silent. You couldn’t believe Hades would keep something so secret for that long. “YN, I-I know that you pity me and think I’m a good guy but I’ve killed people.” As he said that with a loss of breath, he wasn’t sure what you would say next. But what you did say was a bit surprising and unexpected for him.

“I mean you had to right? It’s all part of the business?”

“Wha-what? Well, I mean yes.” He replied. Wow. You took that better than expected. “You know about the Greek myths right?” You replied with a nod.

“Did you know about me?” This time you shook your head.

“Not about this whole scheme. I knew of you though.”

“So do you think I’m a bad person?” He questioned curiously. He rubbed his chin to wait for what you had to say.

“Not necessarily.” You mumbled, looking down at your hands and fumbling with them. “There’s nothing for me to say that you’re a bad person.”

“You know, one time Hercules came to the Underworld to take my dog?” You looked up slowly and in confusion. What did this have to do with Hades and the topic of discussion? “He asked me for my dog and I gave it to him. He thanked me and said that I was a good guy.”

You realized where this might be going. But you didn’t speak up on it and rather waited for Hades to do so. “That was the first time someone said I was good. It made me feel terrible because this guy had no clue as to who I am or what I do for a living.”

“Then centuries later and you come along saying the same thing without knowing who I am.” Hades sighed aloud, not sure how to phrase what he would say next. “All I’m saying is that it feels weird to be called a good person when you run an illegal business and kill people. I can’t change my life anymore. This is who I am whether I like it or not.” You had been silently staring at the God of the Underworld with a blank expression. He wished that he could read your mind and your thoughts.

“Could you say something, YN?” He pleaded, hoping that it might be encouragement since he felt like he needed it the most. You got up from your seat with the same blank expression but instead of standing, you moved around his desk to be beside him. Hades turned in the chair and wondered what you were going to do next when he suddenly felt your arms wrap around his body the best he can. You were hugging him tightly.

Hades warmed into your embrace and even got up himself so he could properly hug you back. “Thank you.” He mumbled into your hair. With a good whiff, he could smell strawberries. For you, with your head buried in his chest you could smell the expensive Hugo Boss cologne that permeated his clothes. In the moment both of you felt something you’ve never felt before unless you were with each other. You felt love. Hades felt love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Zeus is not Persephone’s/YN’s father)*

1 Week Later - Mortal World

You felt the need to visit your mother, Demeter, after everything that’s happened. Artemis tagged along with you, wanting to see her for the fourth time now. You and Artemis were currently fixing up your old room and it was a relief to be back in your old home.

“Persephone, how are you my child?” Demeter had always used your middle name to address you.

“I’ve been good, mother. I see you’re tending to the plants well.” You mentioned as you pointed out the windows to your backyard. It was a beautiful garden you had to admit.

“Just like you and Simetra.” You and Artemis gave each other looks before playing it off. “And how are you, Simetra? You still taking those archery lessons?”

Artemis nodded eagerly and began talking to Demeter about how her skills have improved over the last couple of years. You had finished placing your clothes inside your dresser when you noticed something on top that you’ve completely forgotten. You picked up the small object and played around with it in your hands.

“Ah, the pomegranate.” You mother called aloud. “Such a dangerous fruit for you, my Persephone.” You didn’t say anything as you remembered your first time eating the fruit. It almost killed you. That’s when you and Demeter learned that you were severely allergic to it but you had to admit that it was one of the best fruits you’ve ever eaten. You carefully placed down the fruit and swiftly turned around to face Artemis and Demeter.

“Could Simetra and I check out the garden?” You could see your mother’s eyes lit up. She happily nodded.

“Of course! I’ll be making you two some dinner as well so could you help gather tomatoes and carrots?” The two of you agreed and eventually went to your backyard where vast amounts of fruits, vegetables, and flowers covered the area. The two of you walked around, pointing at all the plants and admiring how beautiful they looked in the natural sunlight. Your mother was a professional at gardening and always knew how to take good care of each individual plant. During childhood, you had helped her out and developed her skill and passion for plants but it all changed when you started university.

“Do you think we’ll ever admit that my real name is Artemis?” Artemis questioned as she carefully plucked a bright red and plump tomato. You got on your knees where the carrots were planted and tugged on the carrot tops, using most of your energy to pull them straight from the ground.

“I’m not really sure. It’s up to you if you want to admit it.” You replied bluntly, already shaking off the remaining pieces of dirt that covered the carrot. Artemis had gotten on her knees too and began helping you. The two of you silently pulled out many vegetables needed for the stew that your mother planned on preparing. Just as you were both done, dirt and grass stains covered your knees and elbows and sweat covered your brows.

“I think we’ve got enough to feed everyone at the Underworld.” You joked, placing the items into a brown woven basket, and immediately carrying them to the house. Artemis followed behind with her own basket and a couple of flowers that she would use to decorate the table with.

Your mother thanked the two of you for the plentiful bounty of food. She straight away got to work chopping ingredients and setting up the pot for the stew, Artemis had begun to set up the table with plates, and as you were going to set up the utensils you were interrupted by your mother’s call for you.

You walked to the kitchen where your mother was busily stirring up the pot and adding spices for taste and aroma. “Wow, this looks amazing.” You complimented as you captured a waft in the air. Demeter nodded silently and scooped some of the broth in her wooden spoon to bring to your lips. You watched the wisps of heat coming from the broth and blowed so you could tolerate it before tasting her cooking. Just as it smelled amazing, the taste was divine. At least nothing changed with your mother’s cooking.

“How’s school for you, Persephone?” Demeter asked curiously as she put her attention back to the food.

“It’s been good. I’m close to graduating and getting my bachelor’s degree.” You explained happily. You were about to open your mouth again to say that you’ve gotten a job but stopped yourself before you admitted what and who exactly you were working for.

“That’s good, Persephone.” You felt that something was apparently off with Demeter. She was too solemn for your liking which you associated with whenever she knew something was up with you. Though, you didn’t think something was up with you so she had no reason to question her instincts.

“What are you thinking about?” You finally asked, knowing that she would speak about it either sooner or later. Demeter paused, stopping herself from stirring, and stared silently at the heated pot. You watched her as she didn’t move and all the food that once floated to the top had sunk to the bottom again.

“There’s something you’re not telling me, Persephone. I can feel the vibes from you.” You could feel a spike in your heart rate as your thoughts begin to go wild. What did she think she knew?

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” You spoke coolly, denying her puzzling look that she was now giving you. Demeter squinted her eyes to get a good look at your face before she starts scanning your entire body. You looked at her with a raised eyebrow since you couldn’t tell what she was doing. However, you asked her about why she might think that something was off with you.

She shrugged, returning back to stirring the food. “Maybe I’m just going crazy. But I swore that you might be… I don’t know… pregnant?” Your stomach dropped heavily in the moment that you thought it might fall straight to the ground. You even felt your face heat up and your heart rapidly beat. This was even worse than her guessing that you might be working for a mafia boss but for her to guess that your pregnancy began to freak you out immensely. You vigorously shook your head but felt like crying. What if your mother was right? After all, something had happened on the night of the gala and you still couldn’t remember a single detail of that horrible night. You felt the need to excuse yourself in order to hide the tears that welled in your eyes. You passed by the dining room and Artemis could tell something was wrong by the way you had practically dashed to your room.

She followed behind quietly and slipped through your room to see you fall on the bed and crying silently. “YN? YN, are you okay? What’s wrong?” She asked frantically while trying to console you by rubbing your back. You cried even harder since you didn’t want to admit what really happened to the sister of the guy that took advantage of you.

“Artemis.” You sniffled aloud, clutching tightly on your pillow that you managed to grab nearby. Artemis kept rubbing your back and trying to console you but you felt the tears come out harder.

“What were you and your mother talking about? Did she shame you?” Artemis asked angrily. “I swear if she hurt you-”

You stopped her sitting up and shaking your head rapidly. “No, no. I-Artemis I don’t know how to-to tell you this.” You had become overwhelmed with feelings to even admit to Artemis about what happened last Friday night. You were even nervous as to what Artemis might say. Would she deny you and stick up for her brother? What would then happen?

“You can tell me, YN. Just tell me, you know I’ll always be here for you.” She soothingly spoke.

“I-This is so hard for me to-to say, Artemis.” You wiped off the snot that dripped down your nose with your sleeve. “Artemis, you-you can’t tell anyone else.” Artemis promised not to.

“I-I was raped by Apollo.”

-

Blank stare. Quiet voice. Deathly grip on your comforter. That was how Artemis looked after you admitted your biggest secret. You had become afraid of what Artemis would say or do. But after a long minute, she finally spoke and it was what you didn’t expect to hear.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.”

You had shamelessly looked away but the feel of Artemis’ arms wrapping around you tightly made you cry harder than ever before. “I’m so sorry, YN. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

It took time for you to tell her why but she carefully listened to your story on how you were scared about what she might say or that she would stick up for her brother. You even told her about what happened after the gala when Apollo helped take care of you in your drunken state. You recalled what he had said to you in the morning after and how he confirmed the two of you had sex even though you couldn’t remember what happened that night. His words replayed in your mind and you shivered as you retold them word by word. ‘ _You said you wanted this._ ’

Artemis was furious with herself and the fact that her brother thought he could take advantage of you. You could tell that her blood was boiling and that she had a lot to say about the “seemingly perfect” man. She couldn’t even begin to believe that her brother would do something like this but it wasn’t too far-fetched of a story. Her brother was always susceptible to one-night stands but she didn’t think of you to be a fallen victim. “I-I don’t think I can stay here. I need to have a good long talk with that bastard.” She growled. You even told her about how your mother assumed that you might be pregnant just by taking one look at you. She was horrified by hearing that and just about had enough of listening but instead wanting to commit a deadly crime.

You didn’t want to be left alone at your own home as well. You and Artemis agreed to start packing despite having arrived today. The two of you would come up with a lie saying that important school stuff came up that called both your attention. As you finished and exit your room, Demeter was just about to call the two of you for dinner until she saw your packed bags.

“Leaving already?” She questioned with a saddened tone. “Don’t tell me. I know it’s something hard to admit by the way you both look.” She quickly spun on her heel and began to pack the two of you some soup. You hadn’t noticed that her statement reflected that your face was puffy and Artemis looked pissed as hell. Your mother was saving herself from some angry or depressing issue and is letting you two go without asking. She came back with the soup and hugged you both. “Come back when you two feel better. And for whatever the situation is, I hope you both are alright.”

You and Artemis got inside her car and started the long night journey back to your shared dorm. She wouldn’t stop talking about the million ways of killing her brother but in some part of you, you felt guilty for admitting the truth even though you had no reason to feel that way. The drive was two hours and by the time you got back, it was 1AM. The two of you were tired but Artemis was still angry. Just as your head hit the pillows, you immediately fell asleep. On the other hand, Artemis began constructing a very, very, very profane and explicit letter that needs to be delivered by Hermes. It was almost five pages but even then, Artemis didn’t feel like it was enough. Though, it might be close to getting her point across. She texted Hermes quickly as soon as she was done and was impatiently waiting for his text, even though there might be a chance that he’s sleeping.

> Artemis: I need your ass here right now to deliver a message for Apollo!

> Hermes: Zeus almighty, can’t this wait until morning?

> Artemis: You do not want to test me, Hermes. I need this letter delivered to him.

Hermes got the point. He dashed his way from wherever he was to Artemis’ dorm and in just a few minutes of receiving her message, he was at the door. Artemis swung it open and he could tell that she was more pissed off than Hera catching Zeus cheating on multiple occasions. Artemis had never been this mad before so he was obviously curious as to what happened to her.

“None of your goddamn business.” She cussed, shoving the letters to him and demanding to send them. “Give this to Apollo.” She then shut the door loudly while leaving Hermes to squawk at what just happened.

“Well then, you must definitely be on your period.” He whispered under his breath. Hermes made his way out of the dorm and began making his way to Mount Olympus which took another portal that would lead high above. It was in the Empire State Building which was odd but of course, nothing in the Greek myths was even odd to him. Making his way inside the building, Hermes was slightly a bit curious about Artemis’ attitude. He was highly trusted in his delivery service for two reasons: One that he is quick and effective, and two is that he is confidential with the stuff he delivered. However, with the letters in his hand, curiosity got the best of him and even though it was wrong, he looked over the letters.

Page by page Hermes was getting entranced with Artemis’ word choice. It had explicitly explained that she would kill Apollo but by the last few sentences of the final page, his eyes widened and shivers ran down his spine. He read them over and over again, processing the words that would imbed in his mind for as long as he sees you.

‘ _You ruined her fucking life! You raped YN and I will never forgive you._ ’

Hermes quickly assorted the pages in order again and hopped into the elevator while pretending he had not just read a death note and fucking gossip. Hermes felt like he was internally freaking out. Yet, he couldn’t accept the idea that something like this has happened to you. The elevators dinged to signal that Hermes arrived at Mount Olympus. He scanned the large room for Apollo and saw that man playing on his lyre for the other Gods and Goddesses.

“Hermes!” Zeus greeted with a booming voice that startled the messenger. Everyone, including Apollo, looked at their newly arrived guest. “What brings you here?”

Hermes timidly walked up to where they gathered. “Just stopping by to deliver a very, very important letter to Apollo.” Apollo hadn’t sensed Hermes’ fright but excitedly got up.

“Hey! This might be from the chick that I met a couple of days ago.” He chuckled, snatching the letters and reading it to himself. In a matter of seconds Apollo’s face changed and he wasn’t smiling anymore. “You know what? I think I’ll go to my room.” Apollo ran down to his room, leaving everyone to question him. They all looked at Hermes in wonder.

“I’m just the messenger.” Hermes answered simply, knowing that they would want to know the contents of the letter. “I’ll be leaving now.”

Little did you and Artemis know, because Hermes had read the letter before Apollo (and his ability to burn it since he didn’t want any of the nosy Gods and Goddesses to find out what he did), it would create one of the biggest catastrophes among two companies for the first time ever.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Hermes got back to his own residence, he couldn’t stop thinking back to the letter. It had already been morning time and he knew that Hades would need something important to be delivered and just needed to wait for his call to do so.

He was anxious though. Hades would call around 9AM but even before then, he just felt like sprinting to the building and telling Hades. Hermes and Hades had been friends for a while, maybe not as long as Hades and Charon or Hades and Hecate but the two were able to share some minor secrets over drinks a couple of times.

One of the secrets that Hermes learned about the mafia boss was that he was in deep for you. Hades had admitted it a while ago to the messenger but explained his dilemma. He liked you because of how perfect you were but didn’t want to leave Minthe because you were young and couldn’t possibly be in love with somebody like him. That became a reason why Hades suppressed his feelings for anyone ever since he admitted the truth. Now with something crazy interesting that involved you, Hermes felt that he needed to tell Hades about it.

_Ring! Ring!_

Never in a million years would Hermes answer a phone faster than in this moment. Hades was impressed and was going to mention it before Hermes interrupted him. “I have some important news for you! Don’t let anyone be in your office when I get there!” He yelled into the speaker before hanging up. Hades had to pull away the phone due to the yelling hurting his ears. He wondered what had to be so important for Hermes to act this way but he listened and told Minthe that he had important business that called for a private meeting.

Minthe had just finished adjusting her dress while lust faded from her eyes. Hades wiped the corner of her mouth when she leaned in to give a kiss, riding the evidence of their own fun. “Alright.” She whispered tiredly. “Be a good boy for me and I’ll have to treat you again later.” His face became flushed but he nodded eagerly. Soon there was a knocking at the door and Minthe made her way out while Hermes pushed his way in.

“Hey, Hermes-what’s going on with you?” Hermes had locked the office door behind him and frantically paced back and forth while biting at his thumb. Hades watched him and his actions slightly scared him since he never acted that way. “Hermes? What’s wrong.” He repeated himself.

“Everything.” The man replied, still pacing back and forth. Hades had finally decided to do something. He got up and walked over to Hermes and grabbed onto his shoulders, throwing Hermes off guard.

“Tell me.” Hermes looked so frightened. His eyes had looked like he did something guilty and he wanted to talk about it. He instantly regretted coming here to Hades, knowing that after he told him, shit was bound to go down.

“I-I-IreadaletterthatIdelivered.” He blurted while quick spoken. Hades quirked an eyebrow before suddenly laughing out loud as he understood Hermes. He couldn’t believe that this was what he wanted to tell him.

“You’re not supposed to do that but I mean, if you’re worried that it’ll change our relationship between us, it doesn’t–”

“No, I know that but Hades…” Hermes gulped with deep regret. “This letter was about YN.” Hades’ grip got tighter on Hermes. Hermes yelped in pain.

“What was it about?” He demanded, his voice going baritone which almost made Hermes shit his pants. Hermes stuttered madly, trying to get his words out. “Breathe and get your fucking words out.”

“She-she had un-un-unwanted.” Hermes shook his head and started over, feeling Hades shaking effect on his body. “S-sir, she’d been raped.”


	11. Chapter 11

Despite your supposed-to-be week long break, you came to work just six days earlier. You walked into the office knowing that every single one of your coworkers would be asking why you skipped out on such a break.

Charon was the first to ask. “Hey little Miss Sunshine, what are you doing back so early?” He suddenly looked down at his phone. “Yeah-yeah you’re early. For some reason I just thought that time passed really quickly.” He chuckled after. You returned it with a soft smile and continued on your way to serve Hades.

But then again, you were stopped by Hecate who would not stop asking about why you’re here. “You skipped out on a break?” She shook her head. “Hades doesn’t just let anyone out on break.”

You shrugged your shoulders on natural instinct, wanting to avoid the confrontation. Hecate realized that bombarding you with questions wasn’t going to be helpful so after five unanswered questions, she let you go.

You quickened your pace to further isolate yourself from everyone else. It came to a relief when you finally reached Hades’ office without being stopped. You knocked onto the door, waiting for Hades to confirm that you are allowed in.

Except… there wasn’t the voice of Hades except for someone else.

“Come in!” The loud shrill of the female voice came through, piercing past the walls of his office. You nearly cringed at what was Minthe’s call to let you inside. You entered in wondering where the God was but saw that Hades was nowhere to be found.

“Wow. You’re here early. I’ve barely missed you.” Minthe sassed with loud obnoxious laughter following after. “Though, if you’re looking for Hades, I’ll save you the time and tell you he isn’t here.” She had been sitting at his chair, sucking on a lollipop.

You were curious as she said that. “Okay… but then where is he?”

Minthe rolled her eyes at you and took the lollipop with a loud _pop_! “I don’t care. He isn’t here!” She then placed the red sucker between her lips and in that moment, you felt like leaning over the desk and snatching the sucker to throw out. She was being too ignorant for her own good and you still continued to wonder why Hades ever liked her.

You hoped that Hades was in his office so you could talk to him. You felt like he was the best person to talk to since you felt safe.

Little did you know, Hades was on a _very important business trip_.

-

“Hermes that bastard!” A voice yelled out into the dark room with nobody else to hear except Hades and Ares. “I-I’m sorry!” The man pleaded. It turned out to be a bad day for Apollo as he was strapped into a chair while taking beatings to the face and ribs by Ares.

“You took advantage of my assistant? You wouldn’t think I would find out?” Hades snarled in Apollo’s battered face. The man whimpered but couldn’t find the strength to hold his head up to look at the fiery red eyes on the mafia boss’s face. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t knock you out and kill you with my metal arm?” The threat not only shook up Apollo, but Ares even had to pause mid-hit as he didn’t want to think of how Apollo would look after a clash of metal against his face.

“I-Please, do it for Artemis! I didn’t mean to knock her up!!”

“Hit him. Hard.” _Thwack!_

“I’M SORRY!” Ares physically cringed at Apollo’s cries but a hardened expression remained on Hades. “I swear-swear to Zeus that I’ll never speak about this or go near YN ever again.”

Hades liked the sound of that. That meant less of a dangerous prick to be near you. “Will you know?” Apollo looked up with blood gushing out from the wound on his eyebrow.

“Yes!” Hades smirked. “Just please let me go.” Hades gave a quick look at his hitman and nodded as a signal to start loosening the ropes on Apollo’s wrists and ankles.

“This can be a serious strain on both companies, Apollo. I hope you think of the consequences when the Underworld withdraws from Mount Olympus.” The last piece of rope was removed and Ares pushed Apollo out the chair, making his fall on his hands on knees.

“But-but you can’t. You’re brothers won’t make you do that.” Cough! Cough! Blood mixed with spit came out of Apollo’s mouth and onto the concrete below. He had taken a beating so severe that he felt like he needed medical attention badly. His entire body ached after the numerous beatings he endured and regretted ever being on the wrong side of Hades.

“That might be true.” Hades thought for a moment, then suddenly spoke up again while walking towards Apollo. He crouched down, his face near Apollo’s, and whispered to him which he reacted by jerking backwards in fear. “But I can get Zeus to make you excommunicado.”

“Like John Wick.” Ares added on. Apollo attempted a frown but winced in pain from the open cuts.

“No one will communicate with you, you won’t be able to have Underworld resources, and everyone is willing to kill you. Sound familiar?” Hades didn’t wait for a response. “Persona non grata.” (Unwelcome person) It was Latin rather than Greek but it made the phrase a lot more dangerously spoken.

Hades grabbed Apollo’s chin and looked him straight into his eyes. “You think carefully about your choices because next time I won’t be this considerate.” He suddenly got up and adjusted his tie and suit, then walked away from the broken down God. “Clean him up and get him out of here. I want him out of my sight.” Hades commanded Ares which the man agreed to do without any question. He dragged Apollo up by the shirt and made him walk to where he’ll be cleaned up.

After Hades exited out the abandoned building, he sat in his car currently replaying what happened in his mind. Why had he gotten so… soft? Yeah, Apollo just did the unimaginable but for some reason, he didn’t feel like killing off Apollo even if it felt like it would be justified. _‘Have I gotten soft?’_ Hades thought to himself while leaning against his steering wheel. Suddenly he felt something in his pocket vibrating and he took out his phone, watching your name appear as the caller ID. He had to take a moment to think of why you were calling him but he answered since he wasn’t really sure why you were calling.

“YN? Doll, you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I… Hades I was looking for you because I wanted to tell you something.” Hades could hear your soft sniffling, his heart dropped when he could tell that you were crying.

“What’s wrong, _babygirl_?” He paused, not realizing that he had just called you a nickname that he would use on Minthe. You hadn’t replied but instead ignored him and continued on with what you wanted to admit.

“I-Apollo did something to me, Hades and I don’t know what to do.” Tears came out of your eyes again and Hades wished he could be there with you. “ _I’m so sorry._ ” You whispered, apparently hanging up on the call. Hades was alarmed by it and quickly started his car ignition. Since you were able to call him in the Underworld, he got the idea that you were there even though you were granted a vacation and not supposed to be back until next week. Though, a message from Hermes right after was able to confirm your exact location

> Charon: YN’s in the Underworld office. She had been looking for you at work.

Hades quickly texted back, knowing that it was bad to text and drive.

> Hades: Thought she was on vacation?

> Charon: She was. She looked sad though. Might want to talk to her.

> Hades: Will do, omw.


	12. Chapter 12

Hades made his way to his office with a grumpy attitude that shouldn’t be messed with. No one was challenged enough to question him personally but he knew that they all had questions in their head about what happened to him.

He entered his office to see YN sitting in one of his velvet chairs with her head hung lowly. “YN?” He called out to her, making her head jerk up and look behind to where Hades had just entered.

“Hades!” You exclaimed, jumping out of your seat and running towards him. You instantly threw your arms around his body and hugged him tightly, not caring that Minthe might come back from using the bathroom. You had refused to leave his office until you got to talk to him and for Minthe, she finally gave in to let you stay. “Bucky, I’m really happy that you’re here.”

Hades hugged you tightly, due to the response of hearing his mortal name coming from your mouth. He hadn’t heard you call him that since the first couple of times you met him and until you learned about his true identity.

“Of course, YN. I know what happened.” He whispered into your ear. You felt your body go slack but Hades held onto you.

“What is going on here!?” A trill of Minthe’s voice came inside the office. You and Hades separated apart, creating distance between the two of you and watching Minthe walk towards the two of you, specifically in the middle. “Is there something you aren’t telling me, Hades?”

Hades cheeks burned from embarrassment. “Absolutely not, Minthe. I’m just comforting YN.”

Minthe scoffed. “Alright. I think you’ve talked to my boyfriend quite enough YN. Nobody cares about your little problems. Keep them to yourself or tell someone else but my boyfriend. He shouldn’t be caught up in your little shit.” Hades heard all of that and grew angry again. Minthe had no right to tell you any of that especially since she had no idea what you were going through.

“Minthe… come on. YN, you know she doesn’t really mean that-”

“Fine. I get it.” You interrupted Hades before he could finish with your head hanging low to cover your face. You felt tears coming again. Though you added onto your words with venom dripping in your voice. “But you should know Minthe, your love with Hades is all a lie. You’re using him for his money and his fame.”

Minthe looked at you with disgust as if what you said wasn’t true even when it was. “You’re a brat, you know that?” Hades didn’t know what would happen between the two of you. However, he didn’t want to be caught in the middle of it or stick around long enough for your verbal arguments to become physical.

“Hey, let’s all talk about this like civil adults-”

“Hades, I care about you. If you cared about me too, you would fire YN.” Minthe began, her ears fuming as if she were an angry cartoon character. “What do you want with a personal assistant anyways? I could provide you with everything you need!”

‘ _Hades couldn’t seriously choose Minthe over me. Even over you_ ’ You thought to yourself. Hades looked disappointed as he didn’t want to put this on himself.

“I do care about you, Minthe.” He solely exchanged a look with her before looking at you without an expression. “I think she’s right. I-I think it’s best for the company to have you laid off. You won’t be harmed by terms of the Underworld, I’ll make sure of that.” Your heart tore at his words. Just as you thought the relationship between the two of you was going well, Hades decided to pull this shit on you and be the traitor of your friendship.

“Good baby. She doesn’t need to pack her things. Hecate can take care of it and send them to your place. You’re good to leave.” Minthe smiled devilishly at you and your eyes suddenly went all red and puffy as you wanted to hold your emotions in.

You didn’t have it in you to fight anymore. The decision was made and finalized. You clearly weren’t needed by Hades since he didn’t care about you as much as he said he did. You turned away, making your way out of the office. And when you walk out that door, that meant you were walking out of Hades’ life too. But before you did so, you stopped at the door and without looking at Hades, you managed to speak directly to him. “You’re a monster, Hades.”

-

Mortal World

“Shhh… It’s okay. You don’t need to cry over that stupid company. Hades was just playing with your feelings.” Artemis whispered into your ear as she hugged you tightly.

“That’s the point, Artemis. He played with my feelings. I-I liked Hades but he decided to choose her over me, somebody who cares about him!” You countered, still feeling betrayed. Since then, Artemis had told Hermes that if Hades wanted to contact her via the messenger, that he couldn’t. She cut off all communication with the Underworld and wanted nothing to do with the business.

“You can always work back for Stark. You can also go on vacation if you want.” She suggested, making you shake your head.

“I can’t believe this. I thought Hades and I were friends.” You buried your face into your hands and rubbed them tiredly. Suddenly, Artemis felt like she had an idea.

“Let’s stop sulking around and how about we visit the bar tonight?” You were going to refuse her idea but she kept going on with her demeanor becoming all excited. “It’ll be fun YN! You can’t just keep moping around. We’re going to dance and drink the night away and this time, you’ll be with me. I would never leave you again.”

You didn’t even say anything or give a signal that you would agree with Artemis pretended that you did so. “We’ll go tonight at 8. By then, we have five hours to finally watch our favorite show!” She put on Netflix and you gave in, watching _Supernatural_ with her until it was time to go bar-hopping.

-

Hades couldn’t believe his own actions. He felt like he was under a spell because as he suddenly fired you, he felt that it wasn’t his actual doing. Minthe had manipulated him to do so, favoring their false relationship because she was jealous of your relationship with Hades. She didn’t want him to choose you over Minthe because it prompted the fear of love.

“Hermes, could you please tell her that I didn’t mean any of it? Tell her that she’s… unfired from the company.” Hermes shook his head at the God.

“Can’t do sir. Artemis has prohibited me from transporting communication between you and YN.” He replied, suddenly crossing his arms in front of his chest and standing tall. “I’m not even sure what happened but firing YN after you told me how much you love her? That’s cold and cruel.”

Hades groaned aloud, knowing the facts already and not wanting to face them again in a different scenario. “I know that. You’re not the first to tell me.” Hecate and Charon had already given him shit about firing you. He didn’t even have anything to say about it but the fact that he regretted his decision.

“So what are you going to do now?” Hermes asked, wondering what Hades was thinking of now.

“I got to talk to her!” The mafia boss exclaimed. “I have to tell her how I feel. She called me a monster.” He had whispered the last part so quietly that Hermes didn’t hear it. Hermes raised an eyebrow, noticing there was a discrepancy about what he said.

“Aren’t you still with Minthe?” Hades sighed deeply in response. He nodded his head to answer Hermes’ question.

“I am. Though, if YN does like me then I can break up with Minthe.” Hermes saw no logic in that. It would make more sense for Hades to break up before seeing you. “I wish I hadn’t done what I did.”

“Yeah.” Hermes replied lowly. “I wish you didn’t either.”

-

You and Artemis made your way to the bar just a couple of blocks away from your shared dorm. The two of you entered in the best heels, makeup, and dress. That meant you had worn Hades gift since it was the nicest and most expensive dress you owned.

Music created a cacophony of noise in the small crowded area but the two of you weaved your way into the bar. “What do you want to drink?” Artemis yelled above all the noise in order for you to hear.

“I’ll get a margarita with salt on the rim.” You said as you and Artemis took a seat at the counter. Artemis ordered two for the both of you and while waiting, you both looked out at the people dancing on the dance floor.

“We’re definitely dancing after this.” She spoke, reading your hardened expression. “I need you to loosen up tonight.” You rolled your eyes and both drinks came. The two of you drank, Artemis gulping it almost in one while you took numerous sips.

“Let’s go dance, YN!” She yelled at you, hopping off the chair and grabbing your arm even before you finished the margarita. You tried to refuse but Artemis wouldn’t care. Once you finally let her pull you, the two of you ended up on the dancefloor where The Weeknd’s song, Heartless, played on the speakers.

By the time the chorus hits, you and Artemis begin to let go with the beat of the music and his voice.

_‘Cause I’m heartless_

_And I’m back to my ways 'cause I’m heartless  
_

_All this money and this fame got me heartless_

You and Artemis grinded on one another, making everyone nearby stare at you.

_Low life for life 'cause I’m heartless_

_Said I’m heartless_

_Tryna be a better man but I’m heartless_

“YN? Artemis?” You suddenly heard a voice along with a tap on your shoulder. You hadn’t recognized them but as soon as you turned, you’re met with a tall and muscular man with blonde hair but the craziest pair of cerulean blue eyes.

You recognized the man but didn’t know his name. You nudged Artemis who was still dancing to the music and starting to sing at the top of her lungs. “ _‘Cause I’m heartless-OW!_ ” She was about to scold you before you pointed at the man in front of you. “Poseidon?”

“Hey? What are you both doing here?” He asked. You noticed the glass of whiskey in his hand but not on his breath or clothes.

‘ _He just arrived. Or maybe this is his first drink already._ ’ You thought. Poseidon smiled at you, checking you out. “You know, we haven’t really met personally but I must say, you’re as gorgeous as my brother has mentioned.” You blushed at his words. To say he was handsome was an understatement, he was absolutely gorgeous! Had all of Hades’ brothers looked this amazing? Well, apparently so.

Poseidon stuck out his hand for you to shake, even though the timing wasn’t exactly right. Already two people had knocked beside you, making you fall forward into the man. Poseidon caught you in time and chuckled as you began to apologize profusely, noticing that he had also spilled his drink on his expensive clothes.

“Hey sugar, you’re alright. As long as you are okay then I’m okay.” Artemis watched the two of you from a distance. Poseidon had mindlessly flirted with you but she could tell that you’re intrigued with the Olympus God.

“So how’s working with my brother, Hades?” You shook your head. Another song, _Vegas Lights_ by Panic! At The Disco. You and Poseidon didn’t even realize but you both swayed to the music together.

“I actually don’t work for your brother anymore. He fired me today.” You spoke. Poseidon spun you and was aghast at the claim.

“He what?” He exclaimed in disbelief. By now Artemis watched from afar, back at the bar and making sure that you are under her supervision. Though it seemed like you didn’t need it since you and Poseidon got along well. “How stupid does my brother have to be to let someone like you go?”

His question made you chuckle to yourself. “I don’t really know though I have to thank Artemis for getting me out of my sunken hole.” Poseidon laughed with you, and held you close to his chest. His cologne filled your nostrils but you admired the smell.

“You seem like an amazing, kind, and beautiful lady, YN.” He began. “Maybe if you’re free, would you like to go on a date?”

“Oh… Poseidon…” You became hesitant but he began to assure you.

“Hey, it’s alright. We won’t do anything you will regret because to me, I’m not a fan of it either, unlike my brother Zeus. And you can also call me by my mortal name, Steve, if you want to.”

You gave yourself more time to think. Finally giving into Steve and his attempt puppy at puppy dog eyes, you agree to the date. He cheered and asked if he could kiss your cheek and exchange numbers. You agreed and took out your phone to see 10 missed calls from Hades.

“Artemis! For fuck’s sakes I’ve been trying to call you. Where’s YN?” Hades had entered the crowded club with his phone clutched in his hand. He didn’t even know how to find you but after tracking down Artemis’ location through phone, it led to a clue that you might be with her at the bar she was at.

“Hades? What the hell? Can’t you just leave YN alone? She’s doing fine without you.” Artemis turned away on the chair, facing away from him. Hades fumed and moved beside her.

“Please. It was a mistake that I made to fire her. I want to tell her that she’s back with the company. I also want to tell her something-”

“Save it, Hades.” She held up her hand in front of his face. She then pointed to the dancefloor, his eyes following her finger to people he instantly recognized. His brother and you.

“Alright, doll. It’s been a pleasure meeting you. I’ll text you about the date.” Steve winked at you and you smiled back. He leaned in to kiss you on the cheek which was all for Hades to see. His heart clench at the scene and how big of a smile you had considering you had the same look when you were with Hades.

It’s funny how it might be too late to apologize for his actions.

Hades had to learn that the hard way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*

Poseidon exited the bar feeling good about himself. He was so happy to finally meet you that he almost felt like a young child who told his crush that he liked her. He was giddy inside that it almost took away from the fact that Hades was beside him with a dangerous look on his face.

“Brother.” The man snarled lowly. “I see that you’re talking to YN.”

Poseidon turned to his oldest brother and greeted him. “Wow, nice to see you here too, Hades. And YN? Yeah, she’s just as beautiful as you described. Sad that you didn’t make the first move but at least she’s mine now.” He had shrugged his shoulder teasingly but that seemed to trigger Hades. Within a second, Hades used his metal and flesh hand to grab at his brother’s collar, staring at one another in the face.

“You know she’s-”

“What? Yours?” Poseidon asked while laughing out loud. “Brother! You’re with Minthe for crying out loud. Aren’t you happy with the nymph?” Hades loosened the hold on his Poseidon’s collar, allowing for him to breath better.

“No.” He replied truthfully. “I wanted to be with YN because she makes me happy.”

“Hades? What are you doing to Poseidon?” The scene did not look good. At least Hades didn’t punch his brother because almighty above, he wanted to do it very badly. “Also let your brother go.” You demanded, already annoyed at Hades from earlier. He let go and Poseidon adjusted his suit, ridding himself of wrinkles on the fabric.

“YN. I want to apologize and talk to you.” He began. You crossed your arms in front of your chest and that’s when Hades recognized the dress. It was the one that you gave him to wear at the gala. It made him slightly happy to see that you’re wearing it.

“Okay. Say it now Hades. I don’t have all day.” Artemis stood beside you and liked how you sassed the God. Though, Hades preferred if you two could talk privately. “ Artemis and Steve aren’t going anywhere.”

‘ _Steve? Really?_ ’ Hades had questioned himself as he looked at his brother with a frown. “Okay fine. I just-well you’re welcome to work at the company again.” You nodded, not replying. He must’ve had something else to say by the way he stood nervously and scratched at the back of his neck.

“And-and…” He looked back and forth between you, Artemis, and Poseidon. “I-I… _YN, I think I’m in love with you_.”

Shut the gates of the Underworld he did not just admit that he loves you. You felt like your throat was closed and your stomach dropped. Did he actually admit his feelings for you? A couple of long seconds passed of you and Hades staring at one another. He was nervous with sweat staining his clothes yet nobody would notice due to the suit covering it.

“Are you going to say anything, YN?” Artemis whispered, trying to appease the tension. You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at both brothers.

“I-I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” You replied quickly before running in the opposite direction. It was hard to do so in your heels but Hades felt a pang of guilt. Did you not like him back? Artemis followed after, calling out for you.

“Well damn, brother. You’re a lost cause.” Poseidon murmured, having watched the entirety of the scene. He felt sad for his brother but Hades didn’t see it that way.

“Fucking womanizer.” He yelled at his brother. He clenched his metal fist tightly and without thinking, he punched Poseidon in the cheek.

“FUCK!”

-

“YN! Wait up!” Artemis yelled from behind. You were surprisingly fast in heels and dodging everything that was in your way. By the time you hit the end of the street where cars passed, you had no way of running anymore, cursing at yourself for being so out of breath. Artemis caught up and panted beside you. “Wow, you are fast.” She breathed out while trying to catch some breath.

“What happened back there?” You asked with a whine. Hades confessing his feelings for you was so unusual and made no sense.

“To be honest, I’m not sure either. Hades loves you though. You love Hades. Why didn’t you tell him back?” Artemis asked curiously. You didn’t even have an answer.

“I-I was just mad when I saw Hades. Poseidon came in with such a gentlemanly charm that I couldn’t resist. He looked like he could treat me better than Hades and I-I guess Hades seeing me with Poseidon made him jealous which I liked.” Hearing the words come out of your mouth made you shocked that you admitted it because it was all true. How crazy to think that you liked seeing jealous Hades.

Artemis observed you carefully. “So you still like Hades?”

“I do. I-I love him.”

-

Poseidon clutched at his cheek while wincing as a packet of cold peas rested on the swollen and sore spot that his brother created. “I’m sorry.” Hades grunted. Currently he two were at a supermarket.

“Mhm. I didn’t deserve it but it’s whatever.” Poseidon attempted to laugh it off. Though he winced more when his cheek moved from smiling. “You really love YN, though. I can respect that.”

Hades nodded, not really knowing what to say. He had been to exhausted all of a sudden and wished that this wasn’t how things turned out. He wanted to go see you again but he was far from ready to deal with his heart being broken because of how you didn’t want to see him. It hurt him emotionally to see you run away after he confessed his love for you.

Maybe he’ll have to give you some space before he tries again and maybe it will be at your graduation…

-

Graduation day

What a big day for you and Artemis. The two of you were on stage in front of a large crowd of family members and friends of the students you attended university with. You saw Demeter sitting with a proud look on her face as she heard your name being called to receive your diploma.

As for Artemis, her name was called ‘Simetra’ by the head of the university but nevertheless, Demeter had cheered for her. You expected Apollo to be there as well but it was odd that he hadn’t shown up to support his sister. Though, in more ways that one you felt relieved to not have to see him again. In fact, it’s been a while since you and Artemis had met or even heard from Apollo but she wouldn’t care. She was still mad at her brother for his actions.

As the ceremony was coming to a close and your and Artemis were about to move your tassel, you felt a sharp nudge of Artemis’ elbow to your ribcage, making you grunt in pain. “What was that for?” You questioned her suspiciously and lowly.

“Looks like your lover made it.” She pointed to the far back of the auditorium where you could see a tall man in a black business suit. “Did you invite him to the ceremony?”

She had obviously been talking about Hades which shocked you because to answer her question: you didn’t invite your ex boss to the ceremony. You actually had no idea how he knew that you were graduating.

“I-I haven’t talked to him that day since he confessed his feelings.” You replied, referring back to what happened nearly two weeks ago. Despite his confession and you feeling the same way, you felt good to be away from Hades. Artemis even convinced you that Hades might not be the best choice for you but instead his brother, Poseidon. During you and Poseidon’s date the day after, he told you what happened since you pointed out his black eye and that completely changed your perception on the mafia boss.

“Interesting.” Artemis hummed as the two of you suddenly moved your tassels to the other side. The head of the university congratulated all of you for graduating and began playing the outro music where you would all exit and meet with family and friends.

A couple of minutes after the ceremony ended, everyone was in the gym to chat with each other and congratulate one another. Demeter congratulated you and Artemis and was proud by the fact that you are becoming a responsible adult. “My Persephone is all grown up now!” She exclaimed while mushing your cheeks together, which made Artemis laugh.

From nearby, your attention diverted to a large crowd gathering around something, or rather _somebody_. “Mr. Barnes! What an honor to meet you!”

“Hey, Mr. Barnes. You are an inspiration to me to start my own business.”

You and Artemis looked at one another before rolling your eyes. If you hadn’t known the real Bucky Barnes, you might’ve fallen into the same trap as well. Everyone continued to crowd Bucky and try to get pictures with him but he pushed past, trying to get to you.

“Thank you once again for the donation. It allows for us to-”

Bucky put on a fake smile to everyone around him and tried to play off that he was interested in everyone. Though, he had seen you in the gym and wanted to find you. This was going to be his second chance at redemption. It had been two weeks since he hasn’t seen you and for him, it was sad to admit but he missed your presence at the Underworld.

He was suddenly getting closer to you when he started to call out your name. “YN!” You turned your body to face where he was coming from. Everyone that surrounded him was now quiet, wondering how he knew you.

“Mr. Barnes.” You calmly spoke, eyeing as your mother and Artemis stood tall and right beside you. He lightly notioned both of them before facing you again.

“YN. I-Congratulations.” He attempted a small smile while you remained expressionless. “Could I talk to you for a moment?” He straightened his posture but didn’t want to seem desperate.

“No.” Artemis and Demeter said at the same time. He looked rather disappointed but something in you made you step forward and place your hand on his exposed metal hand.

“Sure. It’s fine, mom and Artemis.” Artemis nodded while Demeter still seemed hesitant. She hadn’t even realized that you called her Artemis instead of Simetra.

Bucky led you out the gym where whispers were exchanged amongst everyone inside. Yet, the two of you didn’t care about what they had to say. As soon as you made it to a quiet area, Bucky began to talk. “YN. I-We all miss you at the Underworld.” He had then looked down at his fingers nervously while fumbling with them.

“Why are you really here, Hades?” You questioned, going straight to the point. It through him off guard when you addressed his name, causing him to look directly at you.

“YN, I-I… What I said, about me loving you is true.” His cheeks were dusted pink and he looked down again but this time at his shiny dress shoes. You lifted at his chin and made him look directly into your eyes.

“And what about Minthe?”

He shook his head at the name. “You made me realize that she wasn’t for me. I broke up with her when Poseidon went on his date with you.” He was then going to apologize for his action of hitting his brother before he could reciprocate your own actions. You were on your tiptoes, pressing your lips against his own which he did not expect for you to do.

But once he registered that this was really happening, he leaned in further for the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist while you wrapped yours around his neck. Your fingers ran through his brown locks and tousled with the strands making him moan softly.

As you pulled away to catch your breath, he sighed with contentment while biting his bottom lip. “God almighty, you did not know how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” He laughed. He suddenly brought up his metal hand to caress your cheek. You leaned into his palm and shivered at the cool metal against your soft skin. “I love you, doll.”

“I love you too, Hades.” You smiled.

-

“Mhm!” Your voice was muffled as Hades’ lips were on yours, pushing you into his bedroom. The two of you were tearing off each other’s clothes and discarding them anywhere across the large room.

“Fuck, YN.” Hades laughed as you started tugging at his neck tie. He knew you were struggling and pulled it off himself, sneakily putting it around your neck. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

You smirked at him and gave a quick peck on the cheek before hopping onto the bed and kneeling in the center. “Come on.” You countered playfully. Hades felt himself getting harder and tighter in his pants. He had officially removed his white undershirt and heard a visible gasp coming from you.

“You like what you see?” He chuckled, observing how you stared at his abs and his adonis belt. He literally was the epitome of what Greek Gods look like and you never felt more blessed than in the moment. Then you suddenly saw the stitching from where flesh meets metal. Scars ran up on his shoulder and he assured you that he was okay.

“I know it’s not pretty to look at, doll. But I’ve gotten used to it.” He sighed then became cautious of himself, not wanting to hurt you or cause any trigger. “YN… are you sure you really want this?”

Already in your bra and lacy panties, you softly nodded your head. “Of course, Hades. If you’re afraid you’re going to hurt me, you aren’t. We can go slow.” You compromised. He agreed and got in bed with you, still wearing his pants. He laid down for you to eagerly start unbuckling his belt, causing him to laugh at your actions.

“Easy there doll, we have all night.”

-

It was slow and sexual that you thought you might cry because of it. Hades wasn’t this bad brooding character that everyone might have made him out to be because he was a mafia boss but he had his soft spots too. When entering inside your wet walls, he groaned and cradled your head close to his neck, allowing you to leave plenty of hickies on the skin.

“Please… please go faster…” You begged as soon as you got adjusted to his rather large and girthy size.

“Anything for you, babydoll.” He whispered into your ear, thrusting his hips deep inside you. You began moaning crazily and biting into his shoulder, wanting to conceal them but Hades didn’t want that. He needed you to be loud.

“Doll, be as loud as you want. Nobody’s here.” He angled his hips and began pounding into your g-spot which promptly elicited a moan from you and a bunch of obscenities to fly out of your mouth.

“I can feel you clenching around me, sugar.”

“I can’t wait to play with what’s mine.”

“Cum for me, doll.” You couldn’t hold it in much longer. The bubble inside you bursted and you experienced your first ever orgasm that was intentional. It was… heavenly. The two of you were in a euphoric state but Hades kept thrusting, also needing to release as well. As soon as he did, he pulled himself out and tied off the condom before throwing it in the trash.

You were so blissed out, you hadn’t realized that you were slowly falling asleep. “Good night, doll. Sweet dreams.” He whispered while kissing your hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up beside a mafia boss and the man you love was an ultimate dream come true. You shivered upon feeling cold from your body hanging out of the bed covers and immediately snuggled closer into Hades body, which he happily wrapped his metal arm around you, which caused a yelp to escape your lips from the icy feeling.

“Oh man, I ruined it. Sorry doll.” He quickly apologized, watching how you continued to shiver even when he removed his touch. He quickly replaced it by covering you in his blankets before resting his arm on top of it, the material was thick enough to block it.

“Mhm, it’s alright. You managed to wake me up anyways.” You giggled in response, now looking at Hades. “How are you?”

Hades used his metal hand to softly caress your face, smiling at you for he couldn’t believe he scored a night with you and possibly even more. “I’m good now that I am with you finally.” He sighed contently before leaning his face to kiss you. You reciprocated his actions by kissing back.

After pulling away, you suddenly recalled that Hades had to work. You turned to check his alarm clock and noticed that it was 10AM. He was already late to his own job!

“Hades! It’s time for you to work!” You gasped as you sat up abruptly. You searched the large room for clothes but only was able to find Hades’ discard white polo. You walked over and began putting it on to cover yourself while Hades smirked at you, watching as you swayed your hips and bent.

“Aw come on doll, trying to get rid of me now?” He chuckled softly, getting around to look at his clock too, however he wasn’t bothered by it. Business could run perfectly without him for a day.

“No, I just don’t want you to miss anything.” You protested. “What if you have an important meeting today? Or have important paperwork to deal with?” Hades started to get up as well, covering himself with a fancy bathrobe from nearby. He walked over to you and stood in front of you while pulling your body into his.

“Don’t worry about it, babydoll. Hecate and the others can work without me for a while. I’ll just call in and maybe you and I can do something together?” You liked the sound of being around Hades more. Though, you playfully sighed with a shrug.

“Fineee… Maybe you wanted to go back to the Greek restaurant we went to on Valentines day?” Hades nodded at your suggestion.

“Sure thing. And damn, don’t you look good in my clothes…”

Maybe that did or didn’t trigger a round of morning sex. Who knows…

-

Both you and Hades laughed while heading towards the fancy Greek restaurant, Kronos. He had been telling you about his entire life story from birth. He eventually told you about the backstory behind his restaurant. You remembered how he had admitted to you that he owned a majority of Kronos but he didn’t tell you about the backstory of its name.

“You know… people mistake my father for being a horrible man to my brothers and I.” He began. “But he actually was a great father. He just led a harsh life in running a dangerous and illegal business and got thrown into Tartarus after getting caught.”

You nodded, not wanting to say anything because you weren’t sure how to respond. As soon as the two of you arrived at the restaurant, he also began going deeper into the conversation that you would realize who he really was in his alter ego, Bucky Barnes, besides the fact that he went to war. He never had talked about his metal arm to you or anyone until now which was totally new for him to open up about. “I fought in World War II. I was destroying Nazi army units, tanks, and other facilities from left and right with my brother Poseidon. Well, he was named Steve back then but I digress. Long story short I was in the mountains on a train and fell off, causing my left arm to get severed.” Even for a short story, you were surprised to hear and felt pity. Though it seemed that he could tell. “Don’t need to pity me though. I’m okay with the arm, it’s added to my character.”

“I just can’t believe it really.” You said without context, only left to assume that you might be talking about his story.

He had to question you about it in order to follow through. “What? Me losing my arm?”

“No…” You whispered with your voice going scarily low. “The fact that you are telling  _ me _ this. Have you ever talked about this to anyone else?” He thought for a moment, rubbing at his thick beard before looking back at you with a shake of his head.

“Don’t think so.” His shoulders rose up slightly, almost like he was shrugging. “I didn’t trust people enough for them to know about me.”

‘ _ That was before I met you though. _ 'He thought in his mind, remembering the times that he would admit to you his secrets that he would otherwise avoid telling. The two of you spent the rest of your time talking, eating, and laughing some more and finally getting to bond even stronger than the first time you both ate together at Kronos.


	15. Chapter 15

2 Months Later - Underworld

The panathenaea was going to be even bigger than the gala or any other gathering that Hades ever planned. Well technically, Minthe would be the one to plan the parties but now that you’ve taken charge of doing them, you and Hades agreed that the party could happen in his mansion and be runned however you wanted.

Tonight you both were to celebrate once more, the fantastic relationship between the Underworld and Mount Olympus. With a rapid increase of many illegal business people in the mortal world, they have used both of their services to help them out. Hades even started learning the skills of becoming a bookmaker over the past couple of months that you two have been together and grew his money on illegal bets on political elections and award ceremonies such as the Oscars.

That’s to also add that because of his money, he had grown accustomed to spoiling you with everything. You didn’t really like it, not wanting him to always spend luxurious amounts of money on you but Hades insisted that he do so because he wanted to treat you like his queen.

It was just an hour before the party and the two of you were still in bed from post-sex in the shower. Hades had cuddled your body close to his and whispered into your ear about how great of a person you are.

“I’m so glad that Artemis led me to you.” He kissed the shell of your ear softly while playing around with your slightly damp hair. It smelled of coconuts and strawberries which both you and Hades grew accustomed to.

“So am I.” You replied back, smiling softly. “We should probably get ready for the party though.” You suggested, rising from the soft and comfy bed to put on your dress that you and Hades went shopping for. It was a silky, pale, pink dress that flowed down to cover your legs. To accentuate the look you put on a pair of sparkling heels, diamond earrings, and a beautiful golden ring that Hades bought on your first month anniversary.

Hades wore a classic black and white suit but accentuated the look with a deep scarlet red tie. You adored his new look, including his newly cut hair since it used to be long enough to put into a man bun. His trimmed beard made you slightly crazy since he looked insanely sexy with it.

As you began fixing your hair in front of the mirror, Hades was amazed at your beauty. He leaned in, resting his face on your shoulder and sighing happily. “Don’t we make a beautiful couple, darling?” You hummed in response, feeling how he snaked his metal arm around the front of your waist to hold you closer to his chest. The party was nearly approaching and the guests were arriving, being greeted by the maids and butlers that tended Hades’ home.

“Did we put Cereberus outside?” You questioned, turning to look at Hades once you finished with your hair. He thought for a moment before loud echoes of barking rang throughout the halls and your shared bedroom. He cursed under his breath while you chuckled. “There’s our answer.”

“I’ll be right back. I need to make sure one of them doesn’t rip my guests head off like last time…” He murmured, making you react wildly upon hearing it. Of course he was joking around; his dogs would never harm anyone unless necessary. In that case, it hasn’t happened in a  _ long  _ time. He left you alone in the room even though you were done with getting ready and could just start greeting the guests but he raced downstairs to the main floor where he noticed Cereberus had been licking Zeus’ face.

“OH STOP IT!” Zeus bellowed as he attempted to scratch all three-headed dog ears. At least Hades didn;t witness anyone getting attacked by the dog.

“Zeus! Glad you could attend.” Hades looked around for his wife. “Is Hera around?” The God stopped playing with the dogs and looked at his brother with a sad look.

“Yeah, she’s in the bathroom but won’t talk to me. I fucked up again, brother.” And by that, Hades could tell that he had cheated once again. “And before you ask, it was a nymph.”

“Ahhh…” He replied after Zeus knew what he would ask. “You invited her to the party?”

“Yep.” Zeus replied with a  _ pop _ at the end.

“Hades! My man!” Charon walked in with Hecate at his arms, smiling more than ever which was uncommon for the female.

“Hi Hades, hello Zeus.” Hecate greeted with a smile and nod of her head. Hades and Zeus greeted both before allowing them to mingle with other guests that were arriving. Just as they were about to leave, one butler came to them with a plate of appetizers.

“Hecate! Look! They have hor d'oeuvres.” Charon geeked out as he grabbed one to try. While Hecate rolled her eyes playfully. They soon left and Hades turned back to Zeus only to see that the messenger himself was standing in front of him.

“Hermes.” Hades said as he acknowledged his presence. “How are you?”

“I’m good. I’m great. Guess what? I have a date.”

Hades looked shocked, making Hermes clarify himself. “Technically she said as friends and she brought her brother along so it’s a friend date.” As if on cue, a loud female voice yelled from behind him and he recognized that it was yours.

“Artemis!” You screamed as you tried to run towards her in heels. Hermes moved out of your way and gave Hades a good view of Artemis and  _ Apollo _ .

“YN!” Your friend screamed back as the two of you hugged one another tightly. It had been a couple of long weeks since you last saw each other from school. Artemis had started working in another division of the Underworld so it was rare for you to see her or be able to hang with her. “It’s been so long.” She chuckled as you two finally pulled away. She caught a glimpse of Hades and the two shared a look that was about you.

“I hope it’s okay that I brought my brother.” She then whispered into your ear. Your eyes followed from beside her to see him once again after that one night in Las Vegas situation. You were slightly afraid without reason to be. Apollo hadn’t even looked your way.

“H-hi Apollo.” You stuttered. He still didn’t look but only lifted a hand to wave but even then, it wasn’t really a wave. Hades, who watched from afar, felt his fist clenched tightly in order to prepare for the worst. Though, after his lecture from before he was sure that Apollo wouldn’t dare mess with you.

“Hello Apollo, glad you made it.” Hades appeared beside you as he wrapped his arm around your waist as a way to comfort you. You looked up at your boyfriend before watching as Apollo looked frightened all of a sudden. “Enjoy the party, why don’t you?” He nearly taunted, making Apollo scurry away like a mouse to further avoid confrontation from the mafia boss.

“Wow Hades, you scared him.” Artemis spoke as she watched her brother hiding himself in the crowd. “Not sure how but you did it when your heart was made of gold.” She teased.

Just as the party officially started, every single guest that was invited turned up to the party. Hecate, Charon, Aphrodite, and Ares were conversing altogether. Athena was eating some appetizers, Apollo was still hiding somewhere, Zeus and Hera finally made up and were making out and the majority of the guests caught up with one another.

You were happy to see the party going smoothly. You were about to find Hades to tell him to announce himself until someone came up from behind you with a scare.

“Boo!” You nearly shrieked. Your hand rested on your fast-beating chest and turned to view who the culprit was. It was Poseidon.

“Poseidon! You scared me!” You said while smacking him softly with your arm. He laughed at you and apologized for doing so.

“Sorry there, dollface. Just wanted to have my fun with you. How’s my brother?” Upon asking, he looked around for him.

“He’s doing great. Except I haven’t seen him for the past half an hour and he’s supposed to announce himself. I’ll probably just do it.” You shrugged, wondering if he might be using the bathroom or something.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Poseidon replied as he bowed for you to leave in a playful manner. You rolled your eyes at him and grabbed a small champagne glass as a butler came by with a tray full of them. Beside yourself, you stood on top of the coffee table with the help of Poseidon guiding you. You used your ring to tap against the glass to grab everyone’s attention and surprisingly, over the loud conversations, everyone hushed to silence.

“Hello everyone! Welcome to the Hades residence. I’m happy that you are all here and talking with one another but I wanted to make a statement on behalf of my boyfriend Hades, who I can’t seem to find right now.” Everyone laughed softly at you while you continued going. “Hades and I are so insanely happy on how good the relationship between the Underworld and Mount Olympus is going. Without this working business with Zeus, we would not be here today and celebrating our success.” Cheers erupted in the room at your speech. You felt your face burning at all the hollering and congratulations that were thrown in the air for you, Hades, Zeus, and everyone in the business.

“But that’s pretty much all I have to say. We are now serving dinner in the kitchen so help yourself and keep enjoying the party!” Poseidon helped you get down from the table as you thanked him graciously for his help.

“Excuse me for one moment, I actually need to find your brother.” You laughed as you moved past him. Poseidon whined and before you left, he grabbed your wrist softly.

“Why find my brother when the better looking one is right here?” He joked around.

-

“Have you seen Hades?”

“Have you seen a nymph?”

You and Zeus were now standing in front of each other and frantically asking questions. The two of you had been looking for each other in hopes that the other could answer.

“No.” You both replied in unison. You shook your head in disappointment while Zeus pulls at his hair in frustration.

_ ‘Where the hell are you?’ _ You cursed in your head as you tried to vision where and when you last saw your boyfriend.

“I’m going to look around.” You suggested, walking away before Zeus followed behind.

“I will too. I-I just wanted to say hi to her.” He replied nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. You looked at him suspiciously but didn’t pursue further at his mistress. The two of you left the party to its own devices while you searched rooms and hallways that were blocked off to the guests.

“Where is he?” You mumbled under your breath, speaking more to yourself than to Zeus. Zeus shrugged though, peeking into rooms when you opened the door.

Finally in the last room on the furthest east side of the building, you saw a light coming from Hades office that indicated there might be someone there. Without knocking, you opened the door for you and Zeus’ head to peek in. To your relief there was someone there.

Or maybe not to your relief...

“Hades?” You croaked out, feeling your throat close up and tears wanting to escape your eyes. You turned away from the scene not wanting to think of the situation or him. Without a second thought, you made a dash out of the hallway with your heels clacking on the floor below.

“Minthe?” Zeus called out, recognizing the nymph with his brother and entering into the office with rage. Hades had been seduced by his ex and after hearing your name, he pushed her away.

“Zeus… YN?” Hades questioned as he hopped up from his chair to see his brother turning red. Minthe laughed as she wiped at her bright red lips. They were slightly messed up but she smirked at Zeus.

“Zeus… how are you?” She asked sexily while trying to play off the situation. Hades felt panicky as he swore he heard your voice. He looked at Zeus with a plea in his eyes.

“Please don’t tell YN.” He whispered with Minthe’s laughter in the background. Zeus’ head hung lowly and suddenly became disappointed at the two and pitied you. Though he felt even more anguish in himself for cheating on his wife once more on somebody like Minthe who only played people’s feelings.

“Too late for that, brother.” He mumbled underneath his breath. Hades made a run for it, wanting to follow after you so that he could talk. He couldn’t believe that you had to witness that. He did not--at all--love Minthe. She just wanted to talk to him in private about working again at the Underworld but her evil intentions were to get him back, that is if it meant you broke up with him.

Hades ran to the crowded main floor and desperately tried looking around for you. Artemis jogged towards him, trying to play off her anger since she just saw you leave his home in such a hurry. “What the actually fucking hell did you do, Hades?” She growled. Hecate, who was just behind, had followed too and hit him hard in his flesh arm. He yelped in response and knew it was what he deserved.

“Minthe’s here. She played me. Now where is YN?” He spoke with vagueness as he continued looking around while also holding at his pulsating arm. Hecate and Artemis folded their arms in front of their chest.

“She definitely doesn’t want to see you. Poseidon and Hermes can take care of her.” His blood felt like it was boiling. He excused himself, making his way to leave in order to find you and clear up the situation. He walked outside where it had become dark with only the moon and stars lighting up the sky. He could hear loud sobbing and turned to where the noise was coming from.

“YN?” He called out. “YN! I’m sorry. I can explain-” He had started walking up to you but was stopped by Hermes and Poseidon who pushed against his broad chest. “Hey, let me talk to her.” He snapped at the two. However both didn’t budge from their spots.

“Haven’t you hurt her enough, brother?” Poseidon asked. Hermes nodded in agreement. Hades wasn’t going to try and defend himself to them. He wanted to talk to you.

“YN. It was all Minthe-”

“I thought you were done with her.” You sniffled as you stood behind Poseidon and Hermes. They moved aside hesitantly and Hades nearly choked at your state. Makeup ran down your face and your hair was all messy. He felt even worse than before but needed to explain himself.

“I am done with her, baby-”

“No! You don’t get to call me that!” You screamed. You sobbed even more and twisted off the ring that you wore dearly. Hades shook his head, not wanting you to do that but instead he felt the material hit him in his chest and fall onto the gravel. “You are a traitor. Was the entire relationship a joke?”

Hades shook his head vigorously at your question. “YN, please listen to me! Minthe-Minthe wanted to talk to me in private and I let her. She wanted to work back at the Underworld and I was going to let her until she threw herself on me at the same time you entered my office.” He explained with tears clouding his own vision. “Please believe me YN. You know I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I’m so sorry YN, please forgive me.” It was in the moment when you realized how truthful Hades was. Had you officially broken down the mafia boss? Hades fell to his knees, wanting to hug at your waist so you wouldn’t leave him. It was truly the first time you saw his emotional side past all his other hardened barriers. Even Poseidon and Hermes were in shock at his actions.

“Hades…” You whispered, also kneeling now on the rough gravel that dug into your skin. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged his figure.

“I’m sorry YN. Please don’t leave me.” He sobbed. “I love you. I love you with all my heart but I don’t know what happened though I swear I never cheated on you.” You forgave him in that instant. You softly stroked his hair, containing your own cries and now having to calm his own.

“Shhh… I believe you, baby.” You looked up at Hermes and Poseidon and motioned them to leave you both in peace. You also motioned for them to keep quiet by running your fingers across your lips as if you were zipping them. They replied with the same motion before entering back into the house. “Hades, can you look at me?”

Hades felt so defeated. He looked up at you with sad eyes but you caressed his cheek with his beard tickling softly at your palm. You leaned in and passionately kissed him while he reciprocated.

“YN, I-” You hushed him, only holding onto his body.

“It’s okay. I forgive you Hades.” He felt relieved to hear your words.

“I love you, YN.”

“I love you too, Hades.”


	16. Chapter 16

Hades had gone to work while giving you the day off to do whatever you wanted.

But what that turned out to be was you puking your guts out on the toilet with your arm on the side of the tub. Not how you wanted to spend the morning on your day off though. After finishing, you wiped at your mouth in exhaustion with the back of your hand, wondering why such a thing had happened. It wasn’t like you ate something bad; the two of you went out at another high-end restaurant last night.

That’s when another thought came into your mind. ‘ _ Fuck! _ ’’ you thought in a panic as you remember that your period hasn’t come in more than a month. That was definitely something you had to check out. You immediately grabbed a decent set of clothes to put on before setting out of Hades’ home to grab the most important item: a pregnancy stick.

Upon arriving at a nearby store, you made a beeline for the female care section in search of one. You hoped that nobody would recognize you inside the store but just your luck, you happened to  _ literally _ bump into Zeus.

“Ah!” You freaked out as you then covered your mouth to not create a scene. Zeus looked at you and finally registering who you were, he was shocked as well. “What are you doing here?” You asked in a hushed whisper, wanting to know why he was in the female section.

“I-I just had to pick something up!” He answered quickly, then looking away from you.

“From this aisle?” You then followed up. He nodded, wishing that you would drop the questions. You decided not to pursue anymore since you also didn’t want to get caught up in his situation, whatever that may be.

Zeus calmed down and watched as you slowly turned your body to face the lined section of different pregnancy sticks. He carefully observed how you were eyeing each product and jumped onto the assumption and stood by you wanting to know more. “What’s going on?” He asked with piqued interest, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

You grabbed one that you thought would be the cheapest but most efficient and without answering him, you turned away to pay. Zeus was struck at your actions and jogged up to catch up with you. “Hey, come on YN. You can talk to me!”

You continued to ignore the brother of your boyfriend and walked up to the self-checkout lane. Zeus stood in front of you, preventing you from scanning your item. “Zeus, move!” You scowled at him for acting childish. He shook his head and crossed his arms at you.

“Not until you tell me!”

“Bitch…” You mumbled under your breath and finally giving in from defeat, you agreed to tell him under one condition. “You can not tell him, Zeus. I don’t know if he even wants children since he’s always busy and-”

“-is a feared mafia boss?” Zeus finished your sentence for you. You agreed since it was true. Did Hades ever want children? Did he even want to have children… with  _ you _ ? Zeus carefully stroked his chin before moving aside so you could pay for your item. “Hey, how about I have a subtle talk with him about it. I can ask his thoughts about it and let you know through Hermes.” The idea sounded… good. It might have also been easier since you weren’t sure if you were even ready to have children. You and Hades haven’t been married or were together for a year!

“Alright… but like I said, you can’t tell Hades! And anyways, I need to make sure I am pregnant…” You added softly at the end. Zeus understood and promised that he wouldn’t jeopardize you. The two of you immediately left the store and you made your way back home while Zeus would visit his brother to talk with him.

-

_ Positive _ .

It was positive.

You sat on top of the toilet seat cover seat feeling distressed since you weren’t sure what Hades might say about his opinion on children. What if he hates children? What if he leaves you because you’re pregnant? Absolutely no good thoughts came into your mind and it worried you tremendously.

You hid the pregnancy stick in the bathroom cabinet in case you were to surprise Hades in a good or bad way. You thought about how the conversation with Zeus and Hades was going and with your very creative mind, it wasn’t going well.

Zeus had finally entered the Underworld and made his way to Hades’ office. He bursted through the door without knocking or realizing that Hades was in a meeting with one of his employees.

“Zeus what are you-” Hades began but Zeus strode in, kicking the random employee out.

“Get out.” He demanded, making the employee abruptly get up and leave. Zeus replaced their seat and put his feet up on top of his brother’s mahogany desk. Hades sighed, pushing away some of his valuables since he didn’t want Zeus to ruin them.

“What brings you here,  _ brother _ ?” Hades asked while pinching at the bridge of his nose from during his intrusion. Zeus smiled widely at his brother, placing his hands behind his head.

“Glad you asked, I’m thinking of having another child with Hera.” Hades suddenly burst out into laughter, not believing what his brother just said. This had to be some kind of joke…

“It’s not funny!” Zeus’ voice boomed throughout the room as he became serious and placed his feet back onto the ground and rested his shoulder on the edge of the desk. “Hera had been thinking of having one and well… as her husband it’s my job to fulfill it.” He smirked, doing a little playful shoulder raise in hopes that he will get it. Hades definitely understood it.

“Okay well then… what was so important for you to burst in my office and kick out my employee?”

Zeus laughed at Hades, who was very unamused, but asked him what you wanted to know. “I guess I was just wondering that since you love YN so much, why don’t you… marry her and stuff you know? Don’t you want to be married since you haven’t been in it at all for hundreds of thousands of years?”

Hades had no clue what his brother was talking about. Yeah he wanted to get married and settle down with you, he was infatuated with you but now didn’t seem like a great time since it was the peak of business and he was getting more busy in maintaining it.

“What are your thoughts on children though? You seemed to find it as a joke.” Hades chuckled softly at his brother.

“Of course I did. You don’t seem to live up to your husband-like duty of being faithful to your wife.” He countered smartly. Zeus rolled his eyes, knowing how right his brother was.

“Okay fine. Not the point to my conversation anymore now what do you think about kids?”

Hades shrugged, not really knowing what to say. He hasn’t thought about the idea while dating Minthe especially since she hated the idea of children or settling down. That also meant that he never sparked a conversation with you about it since he might have felt that you were the same way. “I don’t want children.” He simply replied, keeping it short and simple.

Zeus’ eyebrow raised at him. “Really? How come? Never thought of having your own family, brother?” Hades shook his head.

“I-I just think it’s a lot, you know?” He then goes on with more to say that Zeus started to track down in his brain so he could tell you. “I think children can be really bratty and noisy and I’ll be busy so I won’t always be there for the child and then we have that I am a feared mafia boss so that would destroy my ego and I can’t have that happen when we’re in a boom of clientele. They’re also a pain in my ass.” He continued on with a list of more reasons on why he didn’t want children. “They’re expensive, all they do is eat and sleep and shit or vomit and use up money, did I mention that they can be a pain in the ass? I would probably make a terrible father too.” Zeus bit his lip nervously, making Hades look at him confusingly.

“It’s just my opinion, brother. I mean you’ve had so many children with Hera,” He thought for a moment to count how many in total. “Like 6? And you have 54 with other people so I think you can handle it. I don’t get why you looked so scared.” Zeus didn’t realize that he had looked that way. He tried to play it off with a laugh but even then, he and Hades could pick up the nervousness.

“Thanks for your opinion. I should be going now.” Zeus said abruptly while standing up and making his way out of the office. Hades quirked a brow and watched as Zeus almost walked into the door because of how fast he wanted to leave and missing on opening the door.

‘ _ That was weird. _ ’ He mumbled to himself before going back to finishing up paperwork.

-

Zeus felt that it would be better to talk to you in person rather than have Hermes tell you everything. He was fired up on his neurons to tell you every single detail he could recall and it worried him to the core to admit what he had heard from his brother.

Upon pulling up into Hades driveway, he literally jumped out of his car and raced up the steps to the entrance, knocking frantically and calling for you to open up. “YN! YN! It’s Zeus!” The frequent pounding on the door jolted you to react while you watched  _ I Am Not Okay With This  _ on Netflix with Cerberus. The dog hopped off of the bed and dashed to the door while you ran behind, hearing how Zeus was in dire need to tell you something. You threw the door open while Zeus rushed in, panting and sitting on the couch to catch his breath.

“YN! Oh Zeus, I couldn’t wait for Hermes to tell you because I asked Hades for his opinion and shit and had to tell you right away!” Zeus was panting like a dog by now. Cerberus had licked his face and while Zeus tried pushing the three-headed dog away, Cerberus would not budge.

“So what happened? You must tell me Zeus, what did he say?” You questioned with anxiety creeping up on your skin and desperation in your voice.

“You might want to grab a bottle of wine… and to sit down.” Zeus proposed, looking at you pitifully. You couldn’t have the wine since you’re pregnant but you immediately sat next to him, waiting for what he had to say.

This didn’t sound good at all.

Zeus recalled word for word everything that Hades had said; like how he didn’t want children for so many reasons. Each word that came out of his mouth made your heart drop inches from where it initially was because you could hear it in Hades’ voice and it sounded exactly like him.

You couldn’t begin to think of his logic behind his reasons and while some might be true, you would obviously be there to help him out. Though now you were scared about what would happen if Hades learned that you were pregnant. He would most definitely leave you since he wouldn’t want to take care of your child. You didn’t realize that by now, you were crying madly. Zeus felt himself go limp at seeing you in such a state. Hades didn’t deserve to do this to you and it was a mistake to ask him in the first place because it might have changed if you were the one to tell him.

Zeus and Cerberus comforted you with Zeus hugging you and Cerberus brushing up against your leg in hopes that petting him would help calm you down. You appreciate them both in the moment but you also felt like you needed space to think and to truly comprehend everything that Hades had admitted. “I-I need some time to myself.” You say quietly while getting up from the couch. You just wanted to lay in bed and stay there forever. Zeus didn’t know what to do but it would be best if he left since he stayed with you for hours and Hades would come home eventually.

“Just be careful YN.” He told you, hugging you one last time before leaving and patting Cerberus on all three heads. “Take care of your mommy for me, okay?” All three heads nodded.

As soon as the door closed, indicating Zeus left, you realized that you might have to make dinner. Using the time to sulk around was replaced with making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. It was simple to make and maybe when you were done (if you can be done before Hades arrived) then you can begin your sulking around and avoiding Hades routine. After finishing, and cleaning up, Hades still hasn’t arrived since he usually came at 8PM. It was only 7:30 PM which meant you could do your routine.

You went to your shared room and continued to binge your show with Cerberus again. Yet, you couldn’t concentrate when Zeus’ words floated in the back of your mind. Hades thought that children could ruin his ego? Or that he can’t be a good father? It was all too stressful to think about and you had no clue what to do. You were too afraid to admit to him now that you’re pregnant since all your fear scenarios came true. What’s next to come was that he’ll be leaving you for sure…

Hades entered his home with curiosity to see that food was set up on the counter rather than the dinner table. You always left food on the dinner table and usually set up the said table when he arrived. He worried a bit before checking out your shared room to check up on you.

“YN?” He whispered, entering the dark void. He could make out your body under the covers and wondered why you were sleeping this early. “YN? Are you awake?” He paused to wait but there was  _ no answer. _ He hummed into the silent air and carefully closed the door. He heard soft scratching though and opened it again to see his dog wagging his tail in greeting.

“Cerberus, hello boy.” He said while making puppy talk. Each head licked his face and he laughed before making his way to the bathroom. “Did mommy take good care of you?”

In unison, all dog heads nodded. “I wonder what happened to here though. She must be tired?” He asked the dogs but was more talking to himself. He took off his tie before shrugging off his suit from his body to where his undershirt was exposed. “Now where did I put my shaving cream…” As odd as it was to shave his beard at night, he kind of wanted to do it for the fun of feeling young again. And perhaps he felt a bit insecure of his age when Zeus struck up a chord talking about family. He came to a consensus that he felt and was way older than you by  _ years _ .

While looking into the mirror and paying no attention to his hand inside the cabinet, his fingers brushed up against something he didn’t recognize and he pulled it out to examine.

‘ _ Oh shit _ .’ He thought. “I forgot that I don’t have shaving cream!”

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for supporting my fic!

Hades groaned as he finally took a good look at the object and noticed it was wrapped in toilet paper. He was confused by this until he unwrapped the item and unveiled the white stick.

“Holy fuck.” He gulped as he noticed a small pink ‘+’ sign on the pregnancy stick. Were you actually pregnant? His thoughts began to replay what he said earlier and soon enough, he regretted all that he said about his opinion on children. Maybe he’ll just talk to you, or maybe it will be better to wait until you tell him?

He carefully re-wrapped the stick and placed it back inside, forgetting his initial reason that he’s using the bathroom, which was to shave, and now just planning on showering and 

eating up the cold dinner before going to bed with you.

While showering, he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he was going to be a father. He would definitely spoil his child just like he did you. Oh, and don’t even begin to start on how protective he’ll be of you and the baby or the way you’ll look while pregnant. The thought made it… tingle… down there. His massive boner ached and it was usually you that would relieve it but he took it in his own hands to relieve himself. He started stroking his long shaft, pumping and giving the stimulation it needed which caused a loud moan he couldn’t suppress. He wished that he was loud enough to wake you up and have you join him but he was also careful and wanted you to have your beauty sleep. He began pumping himself faster, on the edge on release and finally letting go, his cum splattered on the bathroom wall. He finished cleaning himself up and the wall before finishing up his shower and getting dressed in proper night clothes.

“Hey Cerberus.” He greeted his dog again. Cerberus followed him to the dining room. Hades fed him some kibble before grabbing himself his own food and digging right into your cooking. As usual, the food was astounding and blessed his tongue palate. “Did you know mommy was pregnant?” Asking his dog in a joking manner, though all the heads looked up and nodded. He hummed in response, not expecting that they understood him.

“You know, if mommy is pregnant and since I love her very much then I should… marry her?” He questioned himself, rather than his dog who still listened. One of the three heads barked in agreement and Hades took that signal as a yes. He finished up his dinner and cleaned up the plates while thinking of buying a ring from a specialized jeweler.

Hades retreated back to his room and let Cerberus inside, who immediately rested on the bed beside your body. Hades laid beside you but your back was turned towards him but that didn’t stop him from pushing his body closer to you and wrapping his metal arm on you. He could smell the coconut and strawberry shampoo in a mix from your hair and he felt dizzy by the intoxicating smell. Yet, it might have been how he was able to sleep in peace and feel happy.

You were still awake. You heard Hades from the moment he set his foot through the door. You weren’t sure what else happened besides that he took a shower and possibly ate but now he was in bed with you and pressing his body against yours with his arm draped against your waist. You huffed to yourself and tried to not pay attention and just closed your eyes also falling asleep easily.

-

By morning time, Bucky snored himself awake to an empty bed and the sun shining into his room. Even when he was tired, not seeing you in bed prompted him to get up quickly and race downstairs to see you hopefully in the kitchen. Except you weren’t. Though he noticed a plate of waffles and noticed a letter beside it. He walked over to the table and carefully read the note.

_ Good morning Hades, _

_ I’ll be out with Artemis the whole day. _

_ -YN _

The simple message felt like there was more to it. He flipped the note over to see if there was more on the back but it was all blank. Was this all you really wanted to tell him? Hades pulled out his phone and went to call you, upon the third ring he was happy to hear you pick up.

“Morning.” You answered in monotone. Hades didn’t acknowledge it and became happy like a puppy.

“Hey babe, just got your message and wanted to say have fun and tell Artemis I said hi.” You didn’t reply for a couple of seconds until you let an audible sigh. Hades heard it and wondered.

“Thank you. I’ll see you later. Bye.” You immediately hung up with no room for him to speak. Hades put away his phone and could pick up on your signals. You were annoyed at him for reasons he could not even begin to explain but he knew that whatever it was, he would have to make it up to you and he had the best way to do so.

-

Roses? Check. Scented candles? Check. A meeting point with you if you agreed to meet? Check. A small velvet box that he’s currently holding after visiting a jeweler? Another check to the list.

Hades spent his entire day off by setting up a nice date for the two of you in hopes that by the end, you’ll be saying yes when he flashes the beautiful metal. It was getting late and he already ordered food that he packed in a small picnic basket. The fountain was considered to be “secret” to him since he usually went there alone when he was younger. He never told anyone about the place until now.

He wasn’t sure what time you were going home but he texted you a quick description of the location.

Hades: Hey babe, I’ve missed you. Meet me at the water fountain in the garden.

In a few seconds after being sent, he was sent a response.

YN: k.

Welp, he knew he fucked up.

You showed Artemis the text message and she prompted you in meeting up with him. She had learnt and listened to your rant about him and his thoughts on having a family for almost five hours already and suggested that meeting with Hades and telling him the truth would be a good start to make a compromise.

You sighed but made an effort to agree only for Artemis and not for the satisfaction of Hades. You left Artemis with a hug and a threat that if Hades broke your heart, the two of you won’t be friends. She laughed it off and shooed you away. “You’ll never know YN! What if this is the moment that he proposes to you?”

‘ _ What an absurd thought. _ ’ You replied in your mind. You went on your way to meet up with Hades at the place he texted you. You weren’t sure what was going on but as you arrived, you noticed how beautiful the location was. There were so many flowers surrounding the perimeter and it reminded you of your mother’s own garden. You entered through a small pathway lined up with  [ grape hyacinth ](https://www.dutchgrown.com/products/muscari-armeniacum-landscaper-special) and noticed the white marble fountain in front of you along with Hades standing in front with a smile and food spread on top of a blanket.

“YN.” He greeted while extending his hand for you to grab. “I’ve missed you.”

Keeping your mean demeanor, you hummed. “What’s all this?” You moved forward, avoiding his hand and plopping onto the blanket. Hades could play your game.

“I just felt bad yesterday, I left you all alone but expected you to do something fun. You know you could’ve left, babydoll. I’m not keeping you here as a prisoner.” He reasoned with a small chuckle at his attempted joke. You nodded lightly and watched Hades start pulling out food from the picnic basket. He had expensive white wine and takeout from your favorite restaurant, Kronos.

“Okay Hades, what’s going on really?” You asked, unamused at his gesture. He sighed loudly, giving you your favorite meal.

“YN, I just want to spend time with my favorite girl.” He replied, which wasn’t exactly a lie. “Let’s just enjoy tonight.” He dug into his food and raised the fork as a toast which you rolled your eyes at playfully but followed with it back. He broke down your act.

-

You leaned against Hades’ shoulder and held his hand as the two of you walked around the small garden. Hades caught on to your talent for naming all the flowers that were planted together and it amazed him to learn that you got it from your mother’s love of growing plants.

“I love roses a lot. They’re varying colors are always so beautiful.” You sighed with a smile. Lucky for Hades, he bought them. Nobody could go wrong with one of the most romantic plants on Earth.

“Why don’t we go home? I have more of my love to show you.” You removed your head from his shoulder to look at him with wonder in your eyes. He smiled at you before leaning in to kiss your mouth. You let him and turned your body to wrap your arms around his neck. Teeth and tongues clashed against each other and every second that passed was another second where the two of you got rougher with the kiss. That was until you pulled away with a breathy moan. You rested your head onto his chest and he hugged you tightly, leaving a kiss on the top of your head.

“I love you, doll.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost concluding this series!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: hailmary-yramliah

Hades made you close your eyes when you arrived home. He carefully guided you to the entrance before telling you to stay put and not open your eyes until he said so.

“Fine.” You said, hearing him call out that you can’t peek after he entered his home. You weren’t sure what he was doing but you could hear his feet shuffling as he seems to be frantically doing something.

“Alright doll, open your eyes.”

_ Flashback _

_ “I’m thinking of marrying her.” Hades mumbled to his brothers as he mindlessly showed the velvet box. Both Zeus and Poseidon exchanged looks before turning towards Hades. Zeus sighed, first talking before Hades could ask what was going on. _

_ “Give it more thought, Hades. I just want you to make sure that you really love her.” _

_ “Yeah. Maybe you’ll realize something, you know?” Poseidon agreed. Hades raised an eyebrow at the both of them in confusion. _

_ “How so? And Zeus can’t say anything because I’m pretty sure he didn’t give his own marriage more thought.” Zeus growled at his brother, wanting to punch him but Poseidon stopped them from killing one another. _

_ “Hey! Knock it off! I don’t want you both to kill each other. And what I’m saying is that it’s obvious she’s using you man. Can’t you see it?” Hades looked back down at the ring box, recalling his memories. _

_ “She’s always asking for your money.” _

_ “And plays with your emotions.” _

_ “She’s pretty toxic, Hades. If you want to marry her though then go ahead. We won’t stop you.” Zeus shrugged, not knowing if he convinced his brother. _

_ Poseidon added, striking a nerve on his oldest brother, “But don’t say we didn’t warn you.” _

_ End of flashback _

That won’t happen again. You weren’t  _ her _ . You genuinely showed care and affection to Hades and it was all he ever wanted. He was glad he didn’t waste  _ all _ his years on Minthe because he knew that by now he regretted meeting her in the first place and being manipulated through her actions.

You opened your eyes and looked around to see red rose petals scattered on the floor and white candles lined up on both sides of where he was kneeling. In his hands was a box. “Hades?” You rasped out, suddenly feeling your body go limp. “Are you serious?”

He nodded with a twinkle in his eyes. “YN. The first day that I met you and we ate Kronos, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I was too scared to be with you because I didn’t want to hurt Minthe but when she was cut out of my life, I realized that I was the hurt one because she never loved me like you do. I’ve never felt more loved unless I'm with you. Will you marry me?”

Tears began to flow out of your eyes and you covered your face to suppress your shock. “Yes, Hades. I will marry you.” Hades got up and walked over to hug you and put the ring on your finger. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a silver band and attached to it that caught your attention was the huge black cut diamond in the shape of a heart. “Hades, I love you so much.”

“I do too, baby.” The two of you were silent afterwards, only holding one another in comfort. It was after a few moments when you gathered yourself and your thoughts, you admitted your secret to him.

“Hades, I have something to tell you.”

“Go ahead.”

“I really hope this doesn’t change anything between us and considering how much you hate children… I’m pregnant.” He was caught off guard with your sentence. You knew he didn’t like children? How could you know if he never told you about it? “Hades, please say something.” You pleaded lowly as he went silent.

“I’m going to be a father?” You nodded, looking into his eyes as if you could read his expression but you couldn’t pick up on anything. “I’m going to be a father.” He gasped out, faking his surprise.

“I-Zeus told me you didn’t like kids so I-I can get rid of-”

“NO!” He didn’t mean to startle you but hearing about you aborting his baby triggered him. “I-I mean no. YN, are you telling me that Zeus told you my opinion of children?”

“Yeah. I don’t get why you suddenly changed your mind.” You responded, not knowing why he was suddenly changing his answer.

He shook his head at Zeus for doing this to you. “YN, I said what I said because I didn’t know you were pregnant. I also-I just never talked about children with anyone so in the moment, I came up with random shit so Zeus could leave me alone. I don’t even know if the stuff I said is true.”

“What was it about children ruining your ego then?” You smirked, crossing your arms across your chest. Hades groaned.

“Look, sugar. You being pregnant isn’t going to change anything between us besides the fact that I’ll be even more protective than before. Besides, I already knew before you told me.”

Your jaw dropped. “How?”

“Sugar, if you want to hide something from a mafia boss, you might want to do it better than wrapping the stick in toilet paper and placing it in the cabinet.” Now it was your turn to groan. “Am I forgiven for whatever reason you’re mad at me?”

“More than forgiven. Now how about you show me that love you were talking about on the way home?” You smirked, while biting at your bottom lip. Hades playfully wiggled his eyebrows and pulled you into his chest.

“Gladly, Mrs. Barnes.” Oh how the both of you loved the sound of that.


	19. Chapter 19

2 years later

Now married and in joint of working the head of the Underworld with you husband, Hades, the two of you have never been happier.

It’s also worth noting that you had your first daughter who you named Makaria. You both loved her very much. And, you were currently pregnant again but with twins this time who you and Hades agreed to name Nico and Bianca. It was your second trimester with the unborn twins and Hades was again very protective of you. He bubble-wrapped the entirety of the house and corners and armed the home with cameras in case there were invaders.

You would always poke fun at how soft he became but he would always roll his eyes at your teasing. “You know you love it though.” He countered back, pulling you into a kiss while avoiding pressing against your belly too harshly.

“Ew!” You heard a girly scream coming from nearby. You and Hades looked up to the stairs and saw your daughter, Makaria, with Artemis as she had just witnessed you both kissing. Even Artemis played along, scrunching up her nose in playful disgust.

“You think me kissing mommy is disgusting?” Hades asked aloud towards his daughter.

“Very! I’m never kissing anybody!” She claimed, making you raise an eyebrow as you exchanged a look with your husband.

You mumbled under your breath with a small chuckle. “Well see about that. Wait until she can start dating.” Hades heard you and shook his head.

“As if I will let her date.”

-

Hades left you at home with Artemis while he returned back to the Underworld. There was someone who had trespassed at the docks according to Charon and he wanted to investigate who and what had happened there.

He had received an import of guns and was ready to ship them out to the mortal world at the time the trespasser came by. Hades sent Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Charon to check out the situation and hoped that no guns were stolen from the delivery.

He commanded that if they caught the intruder, to take them into his secret hideout which was the same place that he taught Apollo his lesson. He was anxious yet ready to get any information of who this person was and what their business was in interfering with the Underworld.

“All the cargo is locked so I’m guessing that none of the guns were taken.” Charon observed after leaving Ares and Hermes to investigate the weapons.

Hermes, with a creative mind, spoke up. “Do you think they might’ve implanted bombs on the boats? What if they blow it up or something because they don’t like the Underworld business? Or maybe they have something against our boss? ”

Charon looked at him like he was stupid but Ares rubbed at his chin. “Doesn’t seem too far-fetched but I doubt that someone would go through the trouble to do that since Hades is feared.” All four men agreed but nothing was ever going to pass Hephaestus. He wanted to make sure that the made-up theory wasn’t true.

“I’ll go check on the boat to see if it was tampered with and then I’ll ask Hades how he wants security to be upgraded.” It was always his specialty to create inventions that would be easy and helpful for the Underworld. It was one of the reasons that the mafia boss respected him highly.

Hephaestus left the group just like Charon to enter the boat. With the three remaining Gods, they all agreed to split and conquer the area in case the trespasser was there--if the person was stupid enough to stay--and went separate ways on the dock.

Each God had their specialty weapon and magic gift. Hephaestus had a fire axe, Hermes had his caduceus with speed, Charon had a magical knife which was gifted to him by Hecate, and Ares had his sword. Each man held their weapons close but made sure it was hidden.

Ares was the furthest from all the men and heard something nearby. He turned his head at the noise and drew out his sword. “Who is it?” He called out in a demanding tone. There was no answer and he turned his attention in the direction of the noise.

“Come out right now!” Ares demanded once more. He headed towards an abandoned house that used to house boats but it was deteriorating. By now, Ares had his weapon raised in front of him to keep himself safe in case the person were to come and attack.

“Who are you?” A disgruntled voice came out, making Ares high on alert. The house was dark but the figure that Ares was starting to make out had blended nicely with the setting. He wore a ragged cloak but his face couldn’t be made out.

“I need backup asap! I think I caught the fucker.” Ares whispered harshly into a comm that alerted the other men. Seconds later the man was captured without much of a fight and was taken to the location that Hades wanted him at.

Charon: We got the man. Heading to the place.

Hades heard his phone chime and picked up his phone to read the message. He got himself prepared and left the office to get into his car.

Hades: Good. I’ll be there.

As he was on his way, he couldn’t help but feel that something was odd. He couldn’t make it out but something wasn’t right for him. The feeling grew stronger as he pulled up to the abandoned home. He saw that his men were already at the location, probably in the basement and getting the trespasser into a chair to be tied down.

Hades entered inside, greeting his men silently while in the middle of the room, a dim light shined on the man that they caught. He was now covered by a black sack which made it hard for him to breath.

“This the guy?” Hades questioned Charon. The commander nodded as Hades removed his suit jacket and began rolling up his sleeves.

He was going to interrogate the hell out of the person and gather information that he needed to know. “Do you know why you’re here?” Hades asked demeaning as he stood in front of the tied man. The person said and neither moved at his question. He didn’t seem to be bothered at all.

“Answer me!” Hades yelled while punching the man in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and Hades could feel that odd presence become stronger. It was infuriating to him and he wanted to punch the man again, even if he wanted to see his face, he also didn’t want to see it for he wasn’t sure what to expect.

“Who are you and why did you go to my dock?” The man was heaving, not being able to regain himself after the harsh punch that would have broken a rib or hemorrhaging at the solar plexus. Hades wasn’t even sure where he hit but for sure there was some serious damage that was done.

“Fuck… you just want to do this the hard way don’t you?” Hades finally gave in to reveal the identity of the man. He pulled at the black bag and at his hair so he could look into his face.

Now Hades understood the presence.

And all four men behind him gasped in shock.

‘ _ How was this possible?’  _ He asked himself in sheer horror and panic. Something wasn’t right. Nobody could get out but the man sitting before him has defied the idea. He noticed that nobody has said anything until he finally made the attempt, still processing.

“Kronos?”

His hair was now released by Hades’ hold and he smiled with blood dripping out of his mouth. Hades had gotten a good look at his father’s face and his time spent in Tartarus did not do him any good. “It’s good seeing you again, my son.”

Hades suddenly felt happy again, a small glow burning in his chest to see that his father was really there and couldn’t wait to catch him up on everything. His men went to work on untying him and apologized for their actions.

“Welcome  _ back  _ to the Underworld, father. We have a lot to catch up on.”

_ The End _

  
  



End file.
